


猎龙有利于促进团队合作

by yggdrasil124



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yggdrasil124/pseuds/yggdrasil124
Summary: 剧情接复联1，纽约之战后Loki的惩罚是回地球弥补自己的过错，于是他加入复仇者，用拯救的生命抵消之前夺走的生命，但是复仇者们一点都不欢迎这个强塞进来的队友…





	1. 邪神复健指南

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Better Teamwork Through Dragon Hunting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/425403) by [LulaMadison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulaMadison/pseuds/LulaMadison). 



“ _这家伙_ 在这儿干什么？”奇塔瑞袭击后没几个月，当Thor再次出现在地球，身后还跟了个一脸忐忑的Loki时，Tony大吼道。

 

“Loki有话想对你们说，”说着Thor催促弟弟上前。

 

Loki颔首，双手紧张地交握在身前。他的头发修剪的很整齐，衣服比从前朴实，看起来还长了点肉，而且Tony发誓他脸上的内疚表情不是装的，要不就是装的非常好。

 

“我—我想为将你扔出窗外一事道歉，”他结结巴巴。“我不该那么做。你说不定会重伤，我很抱歉。”

 

“还有呢？”Thor问，Loki烦躁了瞥了他一眼。

 

“很抱歉我率军入侵了你们星域。”

 

“ _然后？_ ”

 

Loki又看了看Thor，然后转向Tony，“我为试图征服人类的行为道歉。是我太没礼貌了。”

 

“说的太好了！”说着Thor重重拍了拍Loki的后背，力气大到让他一个踉跄。“既然赔罪结束我们可以再次成为朋友了！来吧弟弟，你今天还要跟很多人道歉呢。”

 

Thor挽着Loki的胳膊肘，驾着他走了出去，只留Tony一个人目瞪口呆地站在屋里，不知该说什么好。

 

* * *

 

下一站，Thor带Loki去了斯图加特，在那里向拒绝对他下跪的那位老人诚恳地道了歉，之后又去了被他夺走眼球的那个人家里，在尖叫和追逐了半天后，Thor终于成功把男人按在了地上，好让Loki为伤害他一事说声对不起。

 

“抱歉我占据了你的意识，”当Loki发现蜷缩在实验室角落的Selvig时他说道。“是我的错。我希望你能接受我的道歉。”

 

* * *

 

晚些时候两人再次在Stark大厦现身，而这一次复仇者众人已经有了心理准备。每个人都全副武装随时准备开战，而这时Thor粗鲁地向前推了Loki的屁股一把，害他差点被自己绊了一跤。

 

“我们不想惹麻烦，”Steve发话，“但你要是敢动一下我们就把你打趴。”

 

“队长，我此次并非为恶作剧和制造流xie事件而来，而是为我之前的行为来表达深切歉意的，我希望有朝一日你能够原谅我。”

 

“行了，我们才不会上当，”Clint说着又检查了一遍绷在弦上蓄势待发的爆炸箭。

 

“特工Barton，”Loki说，“非常抱歉我控制了你的意识逼你杀人。在此我致以诚挚的歉意并希望有朝一日能对你做出补偿。Dr.Banner，对不起，是我刺激你释放了野兽。”

 

Loki朝Natasha走了一步，微微抬手示意自己并无恶意。

 

“很抱歉我用粗鲁的名字称呼你，特工Romanoff，”他说。“我母亲知道后对我非常失望。这有辱她从小对我的管教，而对于用如此有失体面的话语来形容你我深感懊悔。”

 

“Loki…”在他身后的Thor沉声说。

 

“哦，还有很抱歉将你们炸飞，并试图击落空中堡垒。基本上，没错，我为所做的一切表示歉意。”

 

“太棒了！”说完Thor拽着Loki的胳膊肘将他往屋里带。“现在跟我来，今天辛苦了，我们得给你找间卧室。”

 

“给我站住，”Natasha的喊声止住了Thor的脚步。“你杀了我们的 _朋友_ ，就因为被你妈训了一顿，你以为就能悠哉地来这里，指望我们原谅你！？”

 

“关于这件事，特工Coulson已经接受了我的道歉，”说完Loki看着Thor问道，“你没告诉他们？”

 

“很抱歉弟弟，是我的疏漏，”说完Thor转向一众复仇者。“我弟弟与Coul之子已就此事进行了一次长谈，他们达成了和解。”

 

“哦所以我们就该听信你的一面之词，说Coulson不介意自己挂了因为你去来世溜达了一圈问过他了？”Tony怒道。

 

“这个， _是的_ …”Loki回答，面部的表情暴露了他对众人质疑的不解。

 

“吾友们，我以荣誉担保我弟弟所言千真万确，”Thor声明，随后扭头对Loki说，“来吧，我带你去就寝，一如往常。”

 

“谢谢，哥哥，”当Thor亲昵地搂上他的肩膀时Loki说道。

 

* * *

 

“那么我们每天结束时要做什么？”坐在床沿上的Thor将被子拉到Loki腰上，又鼓励地拍了拍他的小腹。

 

“以一个拥抱和一句善意的话结束，”Loki坐起身用胳膊紧紧抱住了Thor。

 

“你今天的表现让我非常骄傲，Loki，”Thor说。“直面自己曾经伤害过的人并非易事，但你做到了。”

 

“谢谢，”说着Loki将脸埋进Thor的颈窝，“还有谢谢你帮助我信任我。我的道歉是发自真心的，但我怕要得到宽恕还得花点时间。”

 

Thor从拥抱中抽身，说道，“我们还能怎么办？除非有办法让Coul之子亲口告诉他们。”

 

Loki想了想，随后开口，“我有个主意。” 

 

* * *

 

“僵尸！闹僵尸啦！”第二天一早，当Coulson若无其事地踏入厨房给自己倒咖啡时Tony大叫了出来。

 

“哦哦哦…”尝完第一口后Coulson长吟了一声。“这几周我想念醇香的咖啡味想的 _快死了_ 。”

 

“快死了？”Tony发问。“我想你用错时态了吧，我知道因为我去了你的葬礼。”

 

“我看到了，”Coulson背靠着橱柜，双手捧着咖啡杯以便品味其香味。“我的结局很不错，不是吗？”

 

Tony一屁股坐到桌上，双手捧着脑袋，“够了。我终于精神失常了。有人警告过我，他们说我喝的太多睡得太少，还说‘ _Tony，迟早有一天你会发疯的_ ’而我从来都不信，但该来的终于来了。”

 

“别那么大惊小怪，Stark。”

 

“你真的死过吗？”Tony问。“是不是美国队长收藏卡上的血迹压根都不是你的，还是说又是Fury在忽悠人？”

 

“我的收藏卡上有血迹？”Coulson的声音惊慌失措。“但我把它们留在储物柜里了啊。”

 

“它们在你的 _储物柜_ 里？”Tony惊叫。“他先是隐瞒了制造大规模杀伤性武器的事，现在又搞了这出？你确定他真的只有一只眼睛吗？”

 

“那可是全新的，我装在保护袋里的，保存安全又防腐蚀，”Coulson说。

 

“你真的死过吗？”

 

“死过。”

 

“所以你现在算什么？鬼魂还是啥？”

 

“不，我还活着，”Coulson说。“活的，有呼吸，而且随时准备再次扳倒恶棍们。”

 

“你有没有意向从Loki开始，因为他正在楼上睡觉。”

 

“嘿，别跟那孩子过不去，”Coulson的手指戳着Stark。“他有过一段艰难时期，我们好好聊了一番，开诚布公地说出了一切，所以我们之间没事了。他现在只是想弥补之前的过错。”

 

“怎么，所以你们在天堂里喝着咖啡吃着甜甜圈亲切地聊了次天？”

 

“我没去天堂，我去的是英灵殿，而且那里没有咖啡。我们正在备战诸神黄昏，”Coulson说。“天，希望在我回去前别开始。那 _太_ 尴尬了。”

 

Tony坐回了自己的椅子里，“你在英灵殿？”

 

“我是因公殉职，还能去哪儿？哦还有别跟我说是弗尔克范格[1]，因为没那回事。”

 

“所以你起死回生了？你之前是死了，但现在不是了。”

 

“看起来是。”

 

“额，所以怎么会这样？”

 

“好吧事实上Odin拥有英灵殿的管辖权，然后Loki和他谈了谈，于是我就复活了。”

 

厨房大门被甩开，Thor声势浩大地走了进来，身后跟着Loki。

 

“Coul之子！”Thor大声宣布。“你这么快就回到我们身边了！我还以为父亲会让你再等等。真高兴你回来了。”

 

“Thor，回来的感觉很棒，”Coulson回复，然后点点头叫了声，“Loki。”

 

Loki羞涩一笑，随后说道，“我很欣慰此次见你的境况要比我们上次在米德加德见面时好多了，特工Coulson。”

 

“那都是陈年旧事了。忘了吧，还有我说了叫我Phil，”Coulson摆摆手说道。

 

“告诉我，”Loki问道，“英灵殿的人对你还好吧？”

 

“哦是的，英灵战士人都不错，”Coulson答道。“我教了他们些新招式。”

 

“可以想象，”Loki笑着说。

 

Tony看着Coulson和Thor讨论蜂蜜酒，分享新鲜事，拿瓦尔基里开一些他听不懂的玩笑，然后他的目光被Loki吸引了过去，他正瘫坐在桌子的另一头，神情疲惫。

 

“你怎么做到的？”Tony问。“你是怎么把Coulson弄出来的？”

 

“我用自己的寿命交换了从他身上夺走的岁月，”他回复。

 

“这都算不上公平交易，”Tony不爽道。“你是永生的。”

 

“我敢说在蜉蝣眼中你们人类也是永生的，但我可以向你保证我们的寿命并非没有止尽，”Loki回答时搓了搓额头。

 

“你看起来不太好，要不要我送你回房休息？”

 

“我恐怕生命让渡造成的负担超乎了我的意料。是的，我觉得还是去趟着的好，”Loki回复并站起身。“我认识回房的路，你留在这儿继续聊，我晚些时候再找你。”

 

一等Loki关上门Tony就发话了，“Jarvis盯着他，就算他抽鼻子的样子有问题也要提醒我。”

 

“如你所愿，sir，”人工智能回复。

 

“Loki不是来惹麻烦的，Stark。他是来为犯下的所有错误赎罪的。”

 

“你们在阿斯加德到底对他做了什么，因为不管你们用的是哪种惩罚，效果卓越啊，”Tony说。

 

“惩罚？”Thor的样子微微有点疑惑。“Loki没有受到惩罚。你以为我们会这么野蛮惩罚心智不健全的对象？”

 

“什么？”Tony问。“那你们是怎么处置他的？”

 

“我们带他去看了精神治疗师，”Thor答道。“一开始为了阻止他逃走，我们不得不把他绑在椅子上，但大家都投入了大把的时间开解他，过程充斥着互相指责和大喊大叫，而且我也不羞于承认充满了泪水。之后大家一起出门探了一次险。”

 

“探险？”

 

“对，母亲，父亲，Loki和我，我们在山中露宿，高歌，饮酒，分享趣事，还花了很长时间狩猎。那是段伟大的时光！”

 

“等一下，所以他入侵地球，杀死另一颗星球的国王，一而再再而三地想杀你，你却带他去 _度假_ ？”

 

“你觉得把一个生病的人锁在地牢能改善他的病情？”你把阿萨神族当成什么人了？”Thor看起来气得不轻。“Loki坦白他有嫉妒和愤怒情绪，想伤害所有人，因为他觉得自己毫无价值没有被爱的感觉。事到如今能不能让他看清自己各方面的价值取决于我们。”

 

“所以你给了他一个拥抱，然后基本上给他做了个性格移植，是不是这意思？”

 

“Loki目前还处于心理治疗的起步阶段，对自己还是很没有把握。他需要时间，我们必须耐心等待他找到自己在世间的位置。”

 

“你爱怎么耐心是你的事，”Tony说着起身朝门口走去，“但我永远不会相信他。” 

 

对着摔门而去的Tony，Thor说道，“我怕这件事比我想象中要困难。”

 

“他们会想通的，”Coulson说，随后又加了句，“顺便问下，你知道我的收藏卡是怎么回事吗？”

 

* * *

 

Coulson接受了DNA检测和详细的心理测验，并以优异的成绩通过了测谎，最终复仇者们不得不相信真的是特工Phil Coulson本人在为Loki向神盾局争取见习复仇者一职。

 

“但他 _杀了_ 你，”正倚在桌边的Fury发话。

 

“在场所有被他之前的行为影响过的人中，我理应是最不能释怀的一个，但我原谅了他。我认为Loki会成为团队的宝贵财富。”

 

“我不想跟他共事，”Clint说。“在他对我做了那种事后，我永远都不会相信他。”

 

“我弟弟的诸多技能都可用在战场上助我们一臂之力，”Thor说，“若是你们不允许他协助以补偿这一星域的民众，我怕他会被传唤回阿斯加德执行死刑。”

 

“阿斯加德也有死刑？”Steve问。

 

“只适用那些拒绝向受害者赎罪的罪人，另外由于Loki没有足够的寿命来换回其余因他而死的人，众神之父下令对于每一条被他夺走的生命，他都要拯救一人作为弥补。”

 

“所以要是我们不让Loki加入他就会被处死？”

 

“是的，没错。”

 

“我赞成让他帮我们，”站在房间后面的Bruce开口。

 

“什么？”Clint炸毛了。

 

“我近来已经目睹太多死亡，我的良知不允许再夺走一条生命，不管是谁的，”Banner回复。

 

“我也投赞成票，”Steve说。

 

“我也是，”Tony的话招来了Clint一个眼刀。“啊别这么瞪我。有机会选择做敌人还是朋友，我宁可让他站在我们一边。”

 

“你怎么说，”Thor问。“既然多数人都同意让我弟弟加入团队，你会给予他许可吗？”

 

Fury叹息道，“会，在试用的基础上，但只要他有一星 _半点_ 出格的行为，我会让他迅速滚蛋，让他觉得连被Hulk摔都像是在公园散步。”

 

“太棒了！”Thor站起身说道。“来吧，Coulson，我们应该一同向我弟弟传达这个好消息。”

 

众人看着Thor和Coulson离开屋子，门一关上就爆发了激烈的争论。

 

“你认真的Tony？ _真的假的？_ ”Natasha吼道。“在他干了那么多坏事后你怎么还能答应？他把你从 _窗户_ 扔了出去，还是说你这么快就忘了？”

 

“你能不能给我一分钟解释下？”Tony朝她吼了回去。“你真以为我想跟 _他_ 合作？”

 

“那你他妈还答应？”Clint怒吼。

 

“只要他以为自己是团队的一员我就有机会研究他的魔法是如何运作的，那样一来 _等_ 他再作恶我们就有对付他的手段了。”

“哦哦哦… _这_ 计划我喜欢，”Natasha赞道。

 

“你觉得你搞得定吗，Stark？”Fury问。“你能研发出对付他的武器？”

 

“只要他让我在他身上做些扫描，再加上足够的时间，我认为可以，对，“Tony回答。

 

“立刻开工，”Fury下令。“把这当作你的首要任务。”

 

“遵命，老大，”Tony答道。 

 

* * *

 

“弟弟，好消息，”Thor和Coulson一起踏入Loki简陋的房间时宣布说。

 

“什么好消息？”

 

“你现在是一名复仇者了。”

 

“是吗？”Loki问道，笑得一脸灿烂。

 

“见习复仇者，”Coulson纠正。“在正式升格为复仇者之前，你得证明自己能胜任这份工作，而且不会再作恶。”

 

“等他们看到你在战场上的表现，”Thor说，“就会将你视作队友和伙伴欢迎你了。”

 

Loki走到桌边拿出从阿斯加德带来的厚实纸张，然后在桌上摊开笔墨。他念了道简洁的咒语，将纸按在墙上，很快纸就黏住了。

 

“这是用来做什么的？”Thor问道。

 

“我觉得最好是掌握进度，”Loki说。“每救一条生命，我就能在纸上写一个记号。等我拯救的生命超过我夺走的数目时最好心里有个数。”

 

“这真是个绝妙的主意，”说着Thor用胳膊搂住Loki的肩膀。

 

“让我们帮你起个头，好吗？”说着Coulson拿起羽毛笔。“你让我重获新生，所以我认为这可以算一个。”

 

看着Coulson在这张大得夸张的纸的左手边一角画下一条线，Loki默默期待纸被画满的那一天的到来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中注释： 
> 
> [1] Fólkvangr：北欧神话中女神芙蕾雅的宫殿，战场上死亡的战士据说一半会去英灵殿，另一半会来这里。


	2. 队伍里没有‘Loki’的位置

虽然Loki尽了最大努力去适应他新家紧张的生活节奏，但同时和那么多人打交道还是时常让他疲于应对。训练，游戏，大型厨房聚餐，一刻不得消停，这在许多方面让他想起了远在阿斯加德的生活。

 

Loki发现中庭的俚语令人费解，有时很难跟上新伙伴们飞速转变的话题，但很快他就推断出他们大部分聊天内容都是在相互冷嘲热讽，然后尽管他能在嘴仗中贡献不少犀利的嘲讽，但他不确定他们的关系已经熟到了能随便开玩笑的程度。

 

虽然复仇者众人对Loki还算客气，但事实上似乎只有Coulson和Thor有时间搭理他，而当Coulson被突然派去瓦坎达处理某些迫在眉睫的危机时，Loki发现陪伴他的就只剩下了他哥哥。Thor竭尽了全力给Loki找事做，邀请他对打，去附近的公园惬意地散步，玩一些规则对两人来说都很迷的中庭游戏，但他发现自己还是常常渴望被其他人接纳。

 

复仇者内部存在几个小团体，但看起来他们似乎并不欢迎他加入。每当Loki独自走进一间屋子，没有他哥哥的陪同，他在敞开的房门外听到的愉快谈话声就会戛然而止，然后众人会突然发现他们在大楼其他地方还有事要做。

 

某天晚上，当Stark邀请Loki下楼去他工作间施展几道咒语时，他有点意外，但与团队其他成员相处的机会令他喜出望外，并希望这标志着他开始融入集体。

 

Tony没让他用多厉害的魔法，几团火焰，挡开远程武器的防御咒，凭空召唤匕首，之后他宣布由于前一晚喝多了于是今晚要早睡。Loki离开实验室回到楼上，在厨房逗留了一小时，吃着水果阅读Bruce落在桌上的报纸。在回房的路上，他沮丧地发现Stark的房门开着，灯没开，而且床是空的。

 

终于等到他们接到求助电话的那天，说是入侵的机器人正在摧毁第五大道，Loki大大地松了口气。他终于能向他们展现自己的能力了。

 

* * *

 

“Clint，你去对面那栋大楼楼顶，Natasha你跟他一起去，别让这东西在背后伏击他，”Steve说，众人正站在街上看着机器人在楼顶着陆并沿着墙面向下爬。“Thor，你和Hulk在最前方迎击下来的机器人。Tony，你去空中解决那艘飞船。我去协助警方疏散平民。”

 

“我该做些什么？”Loki问，复仇者们已经陆续消失前去执行各自的任务。

 

“哦，“Steve说。“你留在这。要是有机器人突破Thor和Hulk那关，就解决掉。”

 

Loki兴奋地点点头，很高兴接到了一项任务，但三十分钟后，战斗的声音停止了，机器人飞船的残骸正躺在中央公园里，而Loki孤零零地站在空荡荡的大街上。没有一个敌人成功到达他所在的位置，一阵微风拂过，漫天飞舞的纸张从他身边飘过，他坐在路肩上等待被接走，一条命都没有救到。

 

* * *

 

两周后他们接到一个电话，说是有个科学家造了台设备，本来是用于传送物质的，却被他拿来接收另一维度的生物，而那些生物眼下正围着一所大学的教学楼乱转，恐吓那些试图逃跑的学生。

 

“大楼已疏散完毕，”Steve宣布，众人正站在学校外。

 

“Tony，你和Bruce去想办法把那台设备关掉。鹰眼，寡妇，我要你们一间间屋子检查，找到多少就解决多少。Thor你跟我一起，守住通道控制新增数量。”

 

“那我呢？”Loki问，急不可耐想搭把手。

 

“你等在外面，要是有生物跑出这个范围就处理掉。”

 

“没问题，“Loki应道，随后看着其他人跑进楼里留他一个人在外面。”

 

 

一小时后从大楼高层窗户不断涌出的光芒消失了，于是Loki判断设备已被关闭。他想过要不要进去帮忙收拾残局，但又怕擅离岗位会让其他人觉得他没有听从指令的能力，因此他只是站在大楼的门径处，做好战斗的准备。

 

复仇者众人回到了昆式机上，在飞回Stark大厦的路上有说有笑，诉说当天的趣事，而Thor则莫名感觉自己忘了件很重要的事。

 

* * *

 

“你扔下了我！”Loki大叫。“你们就这么把我扔在了那里，像随处可见的流浪汉一样。”

 

“对不起，我当时有点分心，”Thor解释。“那是场畅快淋漓的战斗。”

 

“我不可能知道，不是吗？”Loki尖叫道。“你们根本不让我加入！”

 

Thor看着Loki跺着脚往自己的房间走去，甩开门扔下一句"今晚别指望我会说善意的话因为我没有"之后夸张地摔门而去。

 

当晚Loki没有和复仇者众人共进晚餐，当Thor晚些时候走进他的房间时发现他正蜷在床上，他完全不知道该怎么办。虽然Loki翻了个身僵硬地接受了他的拥抱，但却没有道谢。

 

“会好的，Loki，我保证，”Thor说。

 

“你不该承诺自己根本没可能给予的东西，哥哥，”Loki回答，随后他翻过身，再次用被子盖住了自己。

 

* * *

 

那天以后Loki再没参加过聚餐，总是说他已经吃过了或者不饿。他宅在自己屋里看从阿斯加德带来的古籍打发时间，只有在Thor强行拉他去训练室切磋时才离开房间。

 

某天晚上，在制服完一名威胁城市的敌人后Thor试着敲响了Loki的房门。复仇者众人正聚在厨房豪饮啤酒畅谈他们的英勇事迹，而他却渴望弟弟的陪伴。

 

“进来。”

 

Thor紧张地走进屋里，发现Loki正光脚坐在床上，双脚露在被子外面，膝盖上托着一本书。

 

“你还是不舒服吗，弟弟？”Thor进屋时问道。“我今天在战场上想你了。”

 

“看起来没有我你们一样搞得定，”Loki说，与此同时亢奋的欢呼和嘈杂的音乐从楼下传了上来。

 

“你的记录表是怎么回事？”Thor问道，他发现先前Loki贴在墙上的那张画了一条线的白纸被工整地折叠起来放在了桌面上。

 

“我已经不需要它了，”Loki回答。“我来这帮忙的努力已经明显遭到了拒绝。”

 

“假以时日他们会接纳你的。”

 

“我在考虑回阿斯加德，”Loki静静说道。

 

“开玩笑，”Thor惊呼。“你属于这里，和我一起，在我身边。”

 

“母亲和父亲可以把我照顾得很好。我可以回去继续养病。”

 

“但…我会想你的。”

 

“我也会，”Loki叹了口气合上书本，“但这个星域不适合我，它充满了诱惑，而我不想再重蹈覆辙了。没有我你一样能行。”

 

“请先不要草率做出决定，弟弟，”Thor恳求道。“再稍待一些时日。”

 

“我会再等几天，”Loki应道，“但不会再多了。”

 

* * *

 

“Thor？”站在卧室外的Clint探出个脑袋。“你睡了吗？”

 

Thor揉了揉脸，过道上刺眼的灯光令他眯起了眼睛。他看了眼床边的闹钟，已过凌晨一点，但没听到警铃声所以应该没有突发事件。“出什么事了？”

 

“Loki喝多了。我觉得你得让他上床睡觉。“

 

* * *

 

“别管我我我我我，”Loki哀嚎，手还紧紧抓着装伏特加的瓶子不放，Thor帮他翻了个身仰面躺着。

 

”你必须上床休息了，弟弟，“Thor再次握住Loki的胳膊。

 

“我就睡这里。”

 

”不可以，你挡住过道了，“Thor说，随后他意识到Barton应该是跨过了Loki来他房间的，而没有扶他起来。他一把夺过Loki手中的伏特加，放到墙边，然后拉他坐了起来。

 

”我想我可能有点醉了，“Loki窃笑，用飘忽的眼神看了一圈走廊。“别告诉Thor。我会让他很伤脑筋的。”

 

“弟弟，”Thor捏着Loki的下巴，努力让他迷离的眼神注意到自己，“你为什么喝这么多？这一点都不像你。”

 

Loki的目光绕着Thor的脸徘徊了片刻，随后他的脸拧成了一团，“我这辈子一直都在努力让 _你的_ 朋友喜欢我，但从未成功过。招人讨厌要简单得多。至少被人讨厌的时候，他们不会忽略我的存在。”

 

Thor将Loki拥入怀中，”我会想办法帮你的，弟弟，我保证。“

 

* * *

  
  


”我坚决不干！”正撅着嘴坐在床上的Loki吼道。“凭什么？“

 

”别像个小孩子一样，“Thor回答。“父亲说了要见我们，在他给了你这么多机会后还拒绝就太失礼了。”

 

“那就用宇宙魔方，我才不要给他们带路！”说着Loki翻过身，把脸埋在枕头里。“我说了 _我_ 会回阿斯加德，我不想要 _他们_ 一起去。”

 

“宇宙魔方在科学之人那里，”Thor说着走进房间坐到Loki床边。“他们会损失研究它的宝贵时间，况且你一样有带我们去的能力。”

 

”所以我已经沦落到这种地步了？“说着Loki从枕头上抬起他哭成了花猫的脸。”一种交通工具？我又成 _马_ 了？“

 

”弟弟，别蛮不讲理，“Thor说。”我只做过一次想骑你的蠢事，而且好好道过歉了。“

 

”我不介意你喝多了之后爬到我背上，我烦的是你居然邀请Volstagg一起爬上来！“Loki吼完又把脸埋进了枕头里。”他们都讨厌我，我已经厌倦为改变他们看法而努力了。”

 

”他们 _是_ 喜欢你的。“

 

”不，他们不喜欢！“Loki怒斥，他的头又抬了起来“我见过他们看我的样子。他们不相信我，而且永远不会。”

 

“你必须给他们个机会，”Thor说。“你企图统治世界的事才过去没多久。Tony就喜欢你。”

 

”Stark喜欢我只是因为我能应他的要求给苏格兰威士忌变出冰块。”

 

“你只是需要个证明自己的机会，Loki，”Thor紧皱着眉头，讨厌看到这么努力的弟弟伤心难过。“到那时候，等你让他们知道在战场上你是个值得信赖的伟大战士后，他们就会像我一样信任你了。也许这次旅行会让他们对你刮目相看。”

 

Loki考虑了片刻Thor的话。要是他能带复仇者们离开这里，去一个只能依赖他的知识，能力的地方，见识下他的行动能力，那么下次中庭出现危机的时候他们说不定就会考虑让他帮忙，他就终于可以开始弥补自己犯下的过失了。

 

“好吧，我去就是了，”他回答。

 

* * *

 

“我们要去阿斯加德？”Tony问道。

 

“对，母亲昨夜托梦与我，说父王要接见你们。若不出席会被视为严重羞辱，”Thor说。“我们必须立刻启程。我弟弟会带诸位从密径前往。”

 

”秘径？“Natasha问道。

 

”不同星域间的裂缝，“Loki解释道。”我可以用魔法导航。“

 

”危险吗？“Clint问道。

 

“并非毫无风险，”Loki声明，“但我深谙此道，因此风险应该不大。”

 

”我倒是想见识下阿斯加德，“Tony说。”Coulson对那里的蜂蜜酒赞不绝口。“

 

“这有助于强加与Odin的联系，”Steve说。“世事难料，没准哪天我们会找他帮忙。”

 

”所言极是，吾友，“Thor说。”诸位都同意了？“

 

“我猜我们还是全副武装的好，”Steve说。“我们从哪出发？沙漠之类的地方？”

 

”我建议等你们准备就绪后在Stark的卧室集合，“Loki回复。

 

”额，为毛是我的卧室？“Tony问道。

 

”因为作为这群人中最虚荣的一个，你的镜子最大，“Loki干巴巴地答道。

 

* * *

 

半小时后所有人集中在Tony的卧室，站在装点他墙壁的那面巨大的落地镜前。

 

“所以我们要从镜子里 _穿_ 过去？”Clint问，Loki点点头。

 

“我都开始怀疑Lewis Carroll[1]是不是阿斯加德来的了，”Steve说。

 

“别傻了，”Loki说。“告诉你吧，他的真名叫Charles。他是个可爱的人，但不是阿斯加德人。”

 

”你知道Lewis Carroll？”Steve完全被震惊到了。

 

“我们一起经历过很多不错的冒险，”Loki说，随后他转过身，说道，“你们以为柴郡猫是以谁为原形的？”

 

“诸位准备好了么？”Thor问，众人点点头。“需要我们做什么吗？”

 

”所有人必须手牵手，“Loki说。”必须有肌肤接触，所以我建议你脱掉手套，Stark。“

 

Tony脱去一边护手，随后所有人手拉手连成一条弯弯曲曲的长队，队伍最前方是Loki。

 

“我建议你们在进入秘径时闭上眼睛，”Loki劝道，并做了几次深呼吸预备好。

 

“为啥？”Tony问。

 

“接下来的景象你也许不会喜欢。”

 

“哦哦哦…是不是像 _帝国的反击_ 里一样，会看到自己最害怕的东西？”

 

“不，没东西。”

 

“那个，如果没东西那有什么好怕的？”

 

“就是 _虚无_ 。名副其实的 _空无一物_ ，”Loki说。“我很怀疑你们凡人的脑袋受不受得了什么都不存在的世界，但我警告你们，就算真的睁开眼也绝对 _不要_ 朝下看。穿越密径的诀窍是你们相信脚下是坚实的土地，一旦失去这一信念开始坠落，那将永无止尽。”

 

“懂了。低头看后果很严重。”

 

“我们开始吧，”说着Loki挽起Thor的手，并将另一只手贴在镜面上。他画了个圈，轻声呢喃了几句后将指尖探入了反光的镜面。拖着身后的一串复仇者，他开始缓缓向前移动。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中注释： 
> 
> [1]英国作家，爱丽丝梦游仙境的作者。


	3. 团队=团结力量大

Tony是第一个睁眼的，当他发现Loki说的空无一物并不是在忽悠人时立刻闭上了眼睛，他努力不去想听不见任何脚步声仅仅是因为脚下什么都没有这一事实。

 

“你到底是怎么确定我们该往哪儿走的？”Tony发问。

 

“闭嘴！”Natasha说。“别打扰他。”

 

众人在沉默中前行了一会儿后Thor问道，“从彩虹桥坠落后你是不是来到了这里，弟弟？”

 

“是的，”Loki答道。“我花了很长时间才找到出去的路。”

 

“你在这里待了多久？”Bruce问。

 

“用中庭的标准来算大约一个月。”

 

“你在这里待了一个 _月_ ？”Clint问。

 

“没错，”Loki怒斥，不停被人打断让他很烦躁。

 

“难以置信，”Clint说，“怪不得你脑子不正常了。”

 

Loki停下脚步，恶狠狠地瞪了Clint一眼，虽然在一片漆黑中对方根本看不见，“我要提醒你们，如果我无法集中精神，或是感到任何形式的郁闷和烦躁，我很有可能落下一个。当然，纯粹是出于意外。”

 

“了解，”Clint答道，于是旅途的剩余时间里没有一个人再开口。

 

* * *

 

密径的出口位于一块黑色火山岩的光滑表面上，众人一股脑从中涌出，狼狈地跌出好几步，随后在耀眼的日光下眯起了眼睛。

 

“阿斯加德看上去和我想象中不太一样，”Steve环视着四周说道，在他们一侧是郁郁葱葱的森林，另一侧则是直达地平线的广袤草原。

 

“你把我们带到亚尔夫海姆了，弟弟？”Thor对一屁股坐到地上的Loki发问。

 

“我需要休息，”Loki说。“跨星域单人传送都很难。同时传送七个人基本是不可能任务。”

 

“我们不赶时间，好好休息弟弟，”说完Thor坐到他身边的草地上。“我们已经很久没来过这里了。还记得我们捕获古林博斯帝[1]献给父亲的事吗？”

 

“我记得你从树上掉了下来，脸着地摔进了泥潭里，”说着Loki扑哧一声笑了出来。

 

“对，那是个伟大的日子，”Thor感叹，“而且我们的礼物给父亲留下了深刻的印象。”

 

“也许这次我们也该给他带件礼物？”Loki询问。“这无疑会提升复仇者们在阿斯加德的地位。”

 

“这主意太棒了，”Thor说。

 

“两手空空去见众神之父不是明智之举，”Loki对Steve说。“这是你们第一次造访阿斯加德，于情于理都应该献上点礼物。”

 

“我弟弟说的没错，”Thor向全队宣布。“诸位或许是英雄，但在阿斯加德看来不过是一介凡人。若能携一份体面的礼物登门，你们将会得到战士般的礼遇。”

 

“出发前你怎么不说，我可以给他带个吐司机，”Tony说。

 

“吐司机不够格作为献给国王的礼物，”Loki厉声指责道。“礼物的价值取决于获取它的危险程度，征途中的冒险，我不认为去趟便利店会有多危险。”

 

“只要是Tony开车，去趟便利店都可能有生命危险，”Clint说。

 

“嘿！”Tony抗议。

 

“我们该带什么礼物呢？”Bruce问。

 

“战猪？”Thor问。

 

Loki摇摇头说道，“太容易了。麟虫怎么样？”

 

“这天下水有点凉了，不是吗？”

 

“嗯嗯嗯，可能是有一点，”Loki回道。“哦！要不就火龙吧？我敢肯定父亲一定能好好利用火龙。”

 

“火龙？”Natasha问。“听起来挺危险的。”

 

“要是很容易抓到那还有什么意义？”Loki问。

 

“火龙这份礼物配得上复仇者的身份！”Thor起身宣布，并拉着Loki站了起来。“吾友们，我们必须前往赫瓦格密尔[2]捕猎一头会喷火的剧毒怪兽！”

 

“到底是谁想出来走这一趟的？”Clint说着剜了Steve和Tony两眼。

 

* * *

 

“这里就是那叫赫瓦什么的？”Natasha发问，众人正从瀑布边一块水光闪耀的巨石中走出。

 

“这里是华纳海姆，”Loki说，“不过要是想抓到火龙，我们得先收集些补给。”

 

“对，我们得收集些Colfa树的树叶，”Thor说。“火龙无法抵御其诱惑。会让它们更容易捕获。”

 

“不能直接让Tony飞去弄点回来吗？”Clint问。

 

“大哥，我才卸下盔甲！”已经恢复T恤牛仔装扮的Tony说，手中还提着红银相间的行李箱。

 

“不是吧，特工Barton？”Loki问。“你对‘史诗级探险’是不是有什么误解？”

 

“只是，只不过如果你指的是去那边的树林要走好长的路。”

 

“最多花一小时，”Loki说完挑了挑眉。“不过如果你是在暗示自己动作迟缓或体质虚弱跟不上，那么也许你是该留在这里。”

 

“迟缓？”Clint问。“我脚程可比你快多了，蹦跶[3]。”

 

“真的？”Loki冷笑。“要不要打个赌？”

 

“当然，”Clint说。“等我赢了你要给我洗一个月脏衣服。”

 

“两个月，”Loki说，“还有每周要给我的靴子上一次油。”

 

“成交。”

 

“很好，”Loki回复。

 

Clint一溜烟就没了人影，走走跑跑，而Loki则维持着平稳的步调，修长的双腿迈着宽大的步子踏过崎岖的地面。

 

“你不担心Clint会赢吗，弟弟？”过了好一会儿Thor问道，他一直维持着相同的步调走在Loki身边。

 

“你有没有听过中庭的龟兔赛跑这个故事？”

 

“不，没有。”

 

“那就看仔细了，你马上就能看到现场版了，”Loki说，而远处已经变成一个小点的Clint停下了脚步，弯着腰喘息不止。

 

* * *

 

启程后大约两小时，Loki和复仇者赶上了正上气不接下气坐在地上的Clint，“我记得你说过是一小时的路程”。

 

“哦，抱歉，特工Barton，一定是我误判了距离，”说着Loki从他面前走过。“我真心希望你精通皮革的保养。”

 

Natasha帮Clint站了起来，两人一起走完了最后一英里路，但就在众人即将到达植被线时Loki停下了脚步，举起手。

 

“怎么了？”Tony问。“察觉到某种力量干扰了？”

 

“有东西在接近，”Loki说。“你没感觉吗？”

 

“对，也许我们应该换条路，”Thor回应。

 

“我没察觉到啥，”Tony说，这时他脚下的地面开始轻微晃动起来。

 

“地震了？”Steve问。

 

“严格来说应该是华纳海姆震吧？”Bruce问。

 

“听起来像是全世界最烂的冰雪皇后门店的菜单上 _最_ 让人倒胃口的那样，”Tony说。

 

地面晃得越发猛烈，与此同时山谷中回荡起低沉的隆隆声。身后远处坡顶的树冠开始剧烈地摇动。

 

Loki冲Thor一笑，然后转身朝着山下撒腿就跑，边跑边朝身后大喊，“现在是时候开跑了！”

 

“出什么事了？”Natasha问。

 

Thor大笑着飞奔起来，兴奋不已并手舞足蹈地大喊着，“巨型椎鸟鸟鸟鸟！”

 

“什么？”Natasha大叫，这时一头浑身长满鳞片的巨型生物从森林里冲了出来，它一边下山一边甩动脑袋，试图甩掉缠绕在它巨大犄角上的树枝。

 

“ _跑！_ ”Steve吼道，又有四头形似恐龙的大型动物飞出树丛径直朝众人袭来。Natasha和Clint拔腿紧跟在Steve身后朝山下奔去，而跑在最前方的是Thor和Loki。

 

“Tony，快点！”Bruce边跑边喊，当他回头时看到Tony正在飞速朝山下奔跑，双手插在行李箱里，而盔甲正努力往他跑动中的身体上组装。

 

伴随着狂笑和尖叫，Thor和Loki连滚带爬地冲下了山，随后Loki发现一处露出地面的巨石，其大小足以遮蔽所有人。

 

“这边！”Loki指着石块大叫。“躲到后面去！”

 

Loki迅速跨过巨石跳到后面，Thor，Steve和Natasha紧随其后，之后Clint气喘吁吁地瘫倒在他们身边。

 

Thor笑着给了Loki一个熊抱，“吾友们！你们是否从未如此深刻体验过活着的感觉？”

 

Clint大笑，“我怀疑自己活不了多久。我感觉心脏病要发了。”

 

“Tony和Bruce在哪？”Steve问。“他们到底在搞什么？”

 

众人从巨石后探出脑袋，只见Tony尖叫着朝山下奔来，半个人裹在钢铁侠盔甲里，步伐凌乱地躲避着带头朝山谷冲下来的那只巨型椎鸟。

 

“我们必须帮助他们，”就在Thor大喊时Loki一把将他拽了下来，巨鸟在两人头顶呼啸而过，越过巨石重重落在众人身后，震落了一堆碎石。

 

其余四头巨型椎鸟排成一线向山下冲来，这时Tony绊了一跤，还拽倒了Bruce，看上去两人已无路可逃。

 

岩石后的复仇者们一跃而起，Thor扔出妙尔尼尔向巨型椎鸟砸去，其中一头笨重的怪物应声倒向一侧。鹰眼凌空放箭，而Steve则使尽全力挥舞着盾牌，但仍旧有三头漏网的怪物朝着无助地躺在地上的Bruce和Tony奔去，但随后Bruce动了，他咆哮着，在起身的同时变换了形态。

 

“哦完了，”Clint看着一跃而起冲向最近一头巨型椎鸟的Hulk说道，那是鸟群中最小的一头，其余的仍旧在向前冲。 

 

“不—不—不！”Loki大喊。“不是那只！别攻击那只！”

 

“什么？”Steve问，与此同时Hulk的拳头正中生物的头部直接将其打昏了。

 

“那是这群鸟中最年幼的一只，”就在Loki说话的同时已经越过众人的鸟群调了个头，怒气冲冲的刨着地面开始咆哮。“巨型椎鸟对它们的幼崽保护欲超强。”

 

“我们得把Tony从那儿弄走，”Steve说，体型最庞大的那头椎鸟已经吹响号角朝他们奔来。

 

“你去引开其他的，Tony交给我，”Loki喊道。

 

Thor将妙尔尼尔召回手中，随后朝正往山上奔跑的巨型椎鸟飞去，他空降到它头顶，在头颅上落下暴雨般的重锤。它开始挣扎，想甩掉他，但他抓的死紧，它不停地甩头而Thor牢牢扣住了它的犄角。

 

在Steve，Clint和Natasha开始联手对付其中一头的同时，Hulk跳到了另一头的背上，而Loki在它们腿间穿梭最终来到了Tony身边。

 

“我认为你需要点帮助？”Loki问，他身后的椎鸟宝宝正有气无力地站起来。

 

“怎么这么久才来？”Tony说，仍旧试图整理好裹在两腿上的盔甲。

 

“ _弟弟，小心！_ ”听到战场另一头传来的Thor的吼声后Loki朝头顶望去。

 

Hulk已经跃上了其中一头椎鸟的头顶，他抓着它的犄角掰向一侧，迫使生物用两条后腿站了起来，在一阵无用的挣扎后它滚下了长满杂草的斜坡。

 

“不！”Thor大喊道，眼看着生物朝一侧倒去，着地的声响震耳欲聋，刚好压在了Tony和Loki所在的位置。

 

在一声愤怒的嚎叫中，Thor气势汹汹地着地，对着天空高举起妙尔尼尔，降下一道道闪电。

 

那群四散在各处的生物被空气中爆裂的闪电吓得不轻，纷纷像无头苍蝇似的四处逃窜，那头倒地的巨型椎鸟蹬了蹬腿后爬了起来，向它的同伴跑去，于是露出了被它压在身下的Loki以及先前生物倒地时被Loki护在身下的Tony。

 

“好暧昧的姿势，”说着Tony拍拍Loki的肩膀。“你现在可以从我身上下来了。”

 

“抱歉，”说着Loki退后并跪坐下来。

 

“你到底是怎么逃脱的？”来到两人身边的Clint问道。“那玩意儿可是直接砸在了你俩头上。”

 

“魔法有很多用途，特工Barton，”Loki说。“扩展一道简单的偏离咒就可以包裹住两个人。”

 

“哇哦，所以你可以在我们周围竖个个人防护罩之类的？”

 

“眼下只有肢体接触才能起效，但我相信只要有足够时间练习和研究，我就能扩大它的范围，是的。”

 

“那感情好，”Clint说。

 

“没有人打算来关心一下我吗？”Tony说。“我刚被一 _庞然大物_ 碾过，居然没人关心我怎么样了？”

 

“我认为你还能发牢骚就说明你没事，”Loki说，Clint大笑着拍了拍他的背。

 

“发生了什么？”已经恢复正常体型的Bruce光着白花花的膀子坐了起来。

 

“你刚打飞了一头长着犄角的恐龙，”Tony答道。

 

“真的？”

 

“是的。”

 

“哇塞。”

 

“弟弟！”Thor向众人走来，声音洪亮。“你没事，而且还救了Tony一命。多么伟大的一天。我们一定要找间酒馆好好庆祝一番！”

 

“酒馆？”Steve问。“这主意真的好吗？”

 

“我们得先收集树叶，”Loki说。“防护罩消耗了大量魔法。我没法再长时间传送大家去另一星域，而且天也不早了。”

 

“森林另一边有村落，我们可以去那里找地方投宿，”Thor说。“来吧吾友们。我们来带路，之后我们可以饱餐一顿，喝个痛快，再上街扭打！”

 

* * *

 

“变身时把衣服撑坏会不会让你很烦躁？”一行人沿着林间宽敞的道路前进时Loki发问。

 

“额…我在衣服上开销很大，”说着Bruce扯了扯Cilnt借他的外套，长度太短。“要正好是我喜欢的衣服我会很烦躁。我有件T恤是大学毕业时穿在毕业礼服里面的。结果只剩下领口那一圈破布。”

 

“也许我能帮你。”

 

“所以作为一名邪恶的超级反派，你现在还兼职裁缝？”Natasha问。

 

“是 _前_ 邪恶的超级反派，”Loki纠正道。

 

“我很惊讶在经历过嘴巴被缝起来那档子事儿之后你居然还不怕针线，”Tony说，拎着再次变回行李箱的盔甲。

 

Loki朝Tony翻了个白眼，“又不是我自己动手把嘴缝上的，是Thor动的手。”

 

“你居然把自己弟弟的嘴巴缝了起来？”Steve问。

 

“他打赌输了，”Thor反驳道。“说到底这是他自找的。”

 

“为什么？”

 

“因为他之前骗我穿上了婚纱，”Thor说，而Loki在他身后咯咯直笑。

 

“什么？”Tony问道，他被树根绊了一跤，于是将行李箱紧紧抱在胸前。

 

“这不重要，”Thor嘟囔了一声回道。

 

“老弟，回家后我绝对要买本北欧神话看看，实在太犀利了。”

 

“那些神话大部分都是捏造的，”Thor说。“里面关于我的描写不能全信。”

 

“其实不然，”Loki说。“比如你摔跤输给老妇人的事。”

 

“闭嘴，不然我就告诉他们你和山羊胡子的故事[4]，”Thor一说完Loki立刻闭上了嘴，并恶狠狠地瞪了他哥哥一眼。

 

“在被你们 _粗暴地_ 打断前我其实是想说，”Loki接着道，“要不要我给你的衣服下个咒，这样你变身的时候衣服就能一起变大。”

 

“我们也有类似的咒语，”Tony说。

 

“是吗？”Loki询问。

 

“对，叫莱卡。”

 

“你一定要把这种叫莱卡的魔法教给我，我从来没听说过，”Loki说的时候Clint和Natasha一直在憋笑。Loki看着两人，疑惑地睁大了眼睛，“怎么了？”

 

“嘿，别欺负他了，”Steve说，随后转向Tony，“他今天救了你，你却连声谢谢都没说。”

 

“抱歉，”说着Tony低下头。“多谢你帮忙我才没被碾成肉泥。”

 

“不客气，”Loki回道，并给了自己一个微笑。

 

他的计划奏效了。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中注释： 
> 
> [1]Gullinburstic：北欧神话中的金毛野猪。
> 
> [2]Hvergelmir：北欧神话中尼福尔海姆（Niflheim）的泉水，是所有河水的源头，据说其中一条河的水带有剧毒。
> 
> [3]Prancer：圣诞老人的八只驯鹿之一，不知道官方译名是啥，于是就叫蹦跶好了，如果有人知道麻烦提醒下哈。不过通常同人中貌似更长看到铁人叫基神Rudolph。
> 
> [4]北欧神话里的梗，有兴趣的小伙伴可以去看看，真心觉得邪神可以该名谐神了……


	4. 少点小我 多点大我

“为啥什么都要我扛？”Tony边问边杂耍似的把盔甲箱夹到腋下，而另一条胳膊下则夹着一捆他们刚在树林里收集的Colfa嫩叶。

 

“嘘，安静点，苦力，”Loki说。“就快到了。”

 

“没错，让他明白，”Natasha说。“就他今天惹的麻烦，没被扔进火山口已经算他走运了。”

 

脚下是一条久经踩踏的小路，植被逐渐稀疏，等众人一绕过拐角就看到了远处正在冒烟的烟囱。

 

“已经没多远了吾友们，”Thor说。“我们很快就能胡吃海塞一顿了。”

 

* * *

  
村子很小，就几间石屋，几处棚屋和一些围栏，里面满是马匹和外形复古的长毛猪，不过村子正中央立着一栋灯火通明的建筑，屋里正不断传出欢声笑语。

 

“你们不觉得我的打扮有点扎眼吗？”Steve指指身上的美队制服问道。

 

“这是间招待旅人的酒馆，”Loki说。“他们对奇怪的装束和外星访客早就见怪不怪了。”

 

“你确定？”

 

Loki停下脚步，“你是不是想今晚饿着肚子喉咙冒烟还睡在猪圈里？”

 

“不是很想。”

 

“那我建议你进去。”

 

Thor推开巨大的木门，复仇者们进屋时甚至都没人多看他们一眼。屋内摆满了木质的桌椅，两侧坐满了—用Steve的话来讲—维京人和奇怪的生物。

 

“我感觉自己来到了中土世界，”Bruce说。“那是 _精灵_ 吗？”

 

“精灵，山怪，巨人，”Loki说。“这地方来者不拒。”

 

“我们没什么可换的，弟弟，对于如何支付房费你有什么建议吗？”Thor问道。

 

“我可不卖身，”Tony打趣，随后瞥向Loki，“而且我估计你顶多也就能卖一杯酒的价钱。”

 

Loki翻了个白眼，“别担心，我有个主意。”

 

Loki向角落的一张桌子走去，桌边坐着一个矮人和一头山怪，桌面上满是钱币，复仇者们跟了过去。

 

“先生们，这游戏对外人开放吗？”

 

矮人抬头看了他一眼，粗暴地回道，“只要你有钱或者东西做赌注，欢迎加入。”

 

“我恐怕我身上没有钱币，但我拥有九界最棒的弓和盾，”随后他转向Clint和Steve并伸出了手。

 

“绝对 _不行_ ，”Clint一口回绝，并将弓护在怀中。

 

“相信我，”Loki小声回应。“我不会输的。”

 

“我弟弟在游戏中从来没输过，”Thor说。“他很老练。”

 

“你要是输了我永远都不会原谅你，”说着Clint不情不愿地交出了他的弓。

 

“我想你也不会。”Loki回复，随后将手伸向Steve。

 

“你最好没有说错，Thor，”说着Steve将盾牌递给Loki。

 

Loki将弓和盾交至山怪手中， 后者从头到尾仔细检查了一番后说道，“来吧。”

 

“好极了，”Loki回道，他拉了张椅子坐下，而复仇者众人集结到他身后观战。

 

矮人给三人发完牌，然后游戏开始。

 

“游戏规则是什么？”Clint问Thor。

 

“目标是看谁出的牌大，如果你没有更大或者同等效力的牌，你就得收走桌面上所有的牌。战利品归第一个把牌出完的玩家。”

 

“然后他玩这个很厉害？”发牌开始后Clint问道。

 

“我弟弟不会输的，”Thor说。“不过我承认他不常玩这游戏。”

 

“决斗的小马,”矮人咧开嘴放了一张牌到桌上。

 

Loki偷偷瞄了眼手中的牌，面露一丝难色，之后他出了一张，“产蜜酒的山羊。”

 

Thor一声叹息看着Loki拿起桌上的牌，Clint紧张地一抽。

 

“我觉得你的盾就要没了，”Tony说。

 

“你不是说他玩这个很厉害吗？”Steve说。

 

“我弟弟是名伟大的谋士，”Thor说。“相信我，他不会输的。”

 

游戏继续进行，矮人和山怪分别被迫收走了桌面的牌两次，Loki也有一次，但很快桌上又堆起了牌堆，而每个玩家手上都只剩下了几张牌。

 

“战猪。”

 

“蝎子海岸。”

 

“八足马，”Loki笑着说，出牌时手指轻轻摩挲着牌面上的图画。

 

“恐怖骷髅。”

 

“尼德霍格。”

 

“伊敦的苹果。”

 

“麟虫。”

 

“暴虐的巨型椎鸟。”

 

“法亚拉，啼叫的雄鸡，”Loki已经出到倒数第二章牌，而Clint伸手抓起Thor的披风一角遮住了脸。

 

“雷神，”矮人说着咧嘴一笑，Thor努力憋着没笑出声，卡牌上的形象跟他没有半点相似之处。

 

矮人笑了，他只剩下两张牌，当他放下卡牌时所有人都倒吸了一口气，“众神之父奥丁。”

 

一看到牌Thor就垂下了脑袋，Steve忙问，“怎么了？他输了吗？”

 

“这是这套牌里最厉害的一张，”Thor答道。

 

Loki看着手中的最后一张牌，嘴角勾起了笑容，他将其放到牌堆之上，说道，“洛基。”

 

“什么？”矮人叫了起来。

 

“然后我宣布我的牌是众神之父奥丁。”

 

“发生了什么？他赢了吗？”Tony问，他的拳头兴奋地攒着Clint的夹克。

 

“吾友们，洛基这张牌能变成这套牌中的任何一张，”Thor说。“我们赢了！”

 

“好！”Clint大喊着从桌上一把抢回了自己的弓抱在胸口，Tony和Bruce击掌欢呼，热情相拥，随后按住Loki的肩膀推了推以示庆贺。

 

“我想这是我们的了，”说着Loki用胳膊圈住桌上的钱币向怀中揽去。

 

“先别着急！”山怪大呼一声一拳砸在了桌上。

 

“不好意思？”Loki说。

 

“老千！”

 

“大胆！”Loki嚷道。“我是正当取胜的，你居然敢冤枉我。”

 

“我知道你作弊了！”山怪喷道，随后它举起巨大的拳头一拳正中Loki的面门，直接把他从椅子上打飞了出去，像保龄球似的撞翻了一众复仇者。

 

众人纷纷起身，这时一名巨人按住了Thor的肩膀将他转了个个儿。

 

“你撞翻了我的酒！”它尖叫道，硕大的拳头和Thor的脸来了个亲密接触，被打飞的Thor撞上了旁边的桌子，撞翻了精灵们的美酒溅了他们一脸。

 

酒馆内顿时爆发出一片尖叫声和呐喊声，山怪揍了精灵，精灵又揍了矮人，几百年的积怨浮上了台面，而复仇者们被卷入了战圈的正中央。

 

Tony将行李箱扔到地上，一脚踩开后将手插入护手。盔甲绕着他的胳膊开始组装，他将其举至胸前，这时却传出了卡顿的声音，齿轮嘎吱几声后最终停止了运转。

 

“还没修好！还没修好！”Tony边喊边抡着只穿了一半盔甲的胳膊，正好打在一头山怪的脸上让对方摔了个四脚朝天。

 

“你不该这么做的，”山怪说着爬起身，举起拳头准备给Tony来上一拳，而后者还在拼命试着把胳膊从他盔甲的护手中抽出来。

 

“找个跟你身材差不多的对手，”Steve说着一盾牌砸上山怪的正脸，将对方打飞摔到了屋子另一头。

 

“谢了，兄弟，”Tony终于把胳膊从护手中扭了出来。

 

“要是你的盔甲派不上用场也许你还是别插手的好，”Steve说着躲开了飞来的一只大啤酒杯。

 

“好主意，”Tony说。

 

在屋子另一头Clint和Natasha背靠背迎战，挡下了山怪，精灵还有某种他们不太认识的长着一脸毛和鸟嘴的生物。

 

“你知道这让我想起了什么吗？”Natasha干翻了一个精灵后问道。

 

“你要是打算说布达佩斯我绝对要怀疑那次任务你是不是嗑yao了，”Clint回复的同时对准拿着把铲子逼近他的矮人的正脸使出了回旋踢。

 

“不，不，”她说。“还记得摩尔曼斯克那一晚吗，我们醒来时在驶往北极圈的船上？”

 

“哦 **对** ，”Clint回复。“我懂你意思了。”

 

“小心！”Natasha一声尖叫，差点被Thor从酒馆另一头扔过来的山怪砸中脸。

 

“抱歉，”Thor致歉。

 

“这就像从前的日子，是不是？”Loki问道。

 

“我恐怕我们的朋友会有异议，弟弟。你必须用魔法摆平这件事，”说着Thor又给了一头山怪的脸一拳。

 

“我不能，”Loki闪身避过一拳，随后迅速转身绊倒了来袭的精灵。

 

“为什么？”

 

“因为那样一来他们就知道我 _绝对_ 作弊了。”

 

“ _Loki_ …你作弊了？”

 

“废话，”他答道。

 

“你当时手上是什么牌？”

 

“中庭之人。”

 

“哦天，”正锁着一头山怪脑袋的Thor说。“难怪。”

 

“够了！”一个深沉粗哑的声音响彻了整间酒馆，斗殴戛然而止，所有人都扭头看向那个从酒馆里屋走出来的十二尺高的巨人，他拍了拍手中的狼牙棒。

 

“你们认为在公共场合表现得像动物一样无伤大雅？”巨人质问道，从吧台后走到了酒馆大堂。“你们认为就因为你们琐碎的口角就有权毁掉我的生计。”

 

“是他挑起的！”山怪指着Loki大喊。“他跟我们打牌作弊。”

 

“这里谁才是小丑？”巨人问道。“是作弊的人，还是那个将恶作剧之神引到自己桌上的人。”

 

“骗子！”山怪嘶声，转身面向Loki。“我居然没认出你，不过我很快就会找你寻仇的。”

 

“好， _好_ ，”Loki怼道。“那啥，我听人用报仇痛苦还有比痛苦更可怕的东西威胁我已经有点听烦了。目前为止没一个人成功过。”

 

“老老实实滚出我的酒馆，奥丁之子，”巨人说。“这里已经不欢迎你了。”

 

Loki还想理论，但Thor抬手说道，“请接受我们最诚挚的歉意，店家。等我们回阿斯加德后，一定会为今晚造成的损失加以补偿。”

 

* * *

 

“这光线有就跟没有一样，”Tony坐在林中空地上的篝火边抱怨道，他正试着修复盔甲损坏的部分。

 

“我妈说过在昏暗的光线下工作会瞎的，”Steve说。

 

“我敢说她告诉过你很多会让你瞎的事情，而且没一样是真的，”Tony回复。“那啥，我答应走这一趟的时候是以为我们要去王宫。没人跟我说过要睡在烂泥里。”

 

“以星空为被也不失为一件美事，吾友，”Thor说。“我们有熊熊的篝火，又有良友为伴，现在还有了能在你们接风宴上讲述的传奇故事！”

 

“要是输了你打算怎么办？”Steve问Loki。

 

“我永远都不会输，”Loki回道。“要是我认为自己会输一开始就不会拿这么重要的东西做赌注。”

 

“话是这么说，但如果呢？”

 

“等山怪睡着后悄悄溜进他的房间割了他的喉咙，”Loki拿着一根木柴心不在焉地戳着篝火。

 

“ _什么？_ ”

 

“哦…老毛病又犯了，抱歉，”意识到自己说什么后Loki从火堆上抬起头。“我是说我会等他睡着后悄悄溜进他的房间把它们偷回来。”

 

“啊哈！我觉得搞定了，”Tony移动了一块金属板，然后盔甲缩回了行李箱里。“看起来你们这些笨蛋明天赶路的时候我可以一飞冲天从高处笑话你们了。”

 

“希望你被龙吃了，”Natasha说。

 

“龙在华纳海姆并不常见，但我知道一种召唤巨鹰的口哨，如果这能满足你的需要，”Loki说。

 

“你记不记得我们的晚饭被巨鹰叼走的那次，”Thor笑着说，“你挂在扎进它屁股的那根长枪上飞了好几里路？”

 

“哦 _对_ ，非常有趣。如果我没记错那家伙为了摆脱我把我两条腿都打断了，”Loki犀利地指出。

 

“有没有觉得北欧神话 _引人入胜_ ？充满了色彩，有出彩的人物，还有放飞的剧情。”Tony说，随后转向Loki，“你是不是真的和马睡过？”

 

“Stark！”Thor的声音充满了威胁。

 

“哦嘘，Thor，”Loki回复。“是的，没错，但是从你嘴里说出来感觉比实际上污了好多。”

 

“呕，”Tony说。“其实我有点意外你居然会承认这种事。”

 

“我不觉得这很丢人，”Loki说。“有什么好丢人的？我当时是母马的形态，而且我儿子Sleipnir是九界最出色的马。”

 

“对，但你生了一匹 _马_ 。”

 

“好吧，等你哪天终于让哪个可怜之人受孕时，我们可以组织场子女间的赛跑看看谁才是最棒的，”Loki傲慢地说，而Natasha笑着哼了一声。

 

“该就寝了，吾友们，”Thor打断。“明天将会是漫长的一天，我们需要充足的休息，以巅峰状态去制服火龙。”

 

* * *

 

过了一会儿，营地只剩下了篝火的噼啪声和Tony轻轻的鼾声，Thor扭头轻声对Loki说，“Loki，你睡着了吗？”没得到回应，Thor伸手戳了戳Loki的肋骨，“你睡着了吗，弟弟？”

 

“ _现在_ 醒了，”说着Loki睁开了眼睛。

 

“你冷吗？我可以把披风脱下来给你当毯子。”

 

“我不冷，你个笨蛋，我是冰霜巨人记得吗，”Loki觉得又好气又好笑。

 

Thor挪了过来，将胳膊绕在弟弟身上说道，“我今晚忘记给你拥抱了。”

 

Loki回抱了他，并含糊说了一句，“谢谢你把我弄醒告诉我这么重要的信息。”

 

“我今天真为你骄傲。你英勇奋战，还赢了卡牌游戏。”

 

“我作弊才赢的。”

 

“是的，但你手法高明，而且动机是好的。你是为了团队才作弊的。”

 

“这话我爱听。”

 

“还有你看到他们维护你荣誉时的样子了吗？”Thor问，于是Loki再次睁开眼睛，脑袋里飞速打起了小算盘。“你看到他们是怎么维护你的了吗？真希望还能遇到这种事。”

 

* * *

 

“Loki!”天刚亮就传来了Thor的呼喊，他在林间来回奔走。

 

“出什么事了？”被Thor的叫声吵醒的Tony问道。

 

“我弟弟，他不见了。”

 

“什么？”Natasha问。“他会不会是去小解了之类的？”

 

“Loki不会独自去森林里闲逛，”Thor站在烧尽的篝火灰烬旁说道。“我在路上发现了脚印和挣扎的痕迹。我怕他被之前威胁过他的山怪掳走了。”

 

“我的弓不见了！”Clint大叫。

 

“我的盾也不见了！”Steve说道。

 

“妙尔尼尔不见了！”Thor喊道，然后转了个身。“哦没，在这儿呢。”

 

“全员武装起来！”Tony吼道。

 

“额，大伙儿早穿戴完毕了，”Natasha说。“就剩你了。”

 

“哦，好吧，那样的话，“Tony说着将行李箱扔到地上一脚踩开，将双手插进了护手中。“咱们收拾矮人去！”

 

Tony看着他的盔甲流畅地裹住胳膊，覆上胸口和双腿，最后在一声铿锵的金属声中扣上了面罩，“拐走了我的北欧神休想跑。”


	5. 分工合作 事半功倍

众人循着足迹穿过树林，很快在一处低谷中找到了一个临时营地，奄奄一息的火堆和打翻在地的烧锅旁躺着两个打鼾的身影。

 

“我没看到他，”Natasha说，众人正蹲在一棵长满苔藓的圆木后面。

 

“他在那，”Clint指着瘫坐在树下的深色人影轻声说，那人的双臂背在身后被紧紧绑在树干上。

 

“Loki！”见到失去意识的弟弟Thor几乎吼了出来，Loki的脑袋耷拉在胸口，脸上有一道血迹，来自发际线深处的伤口。

 

“嘘—！”Steve观察了一圈营地地上的酒罐说道。“别吵醒它们。”

 

“所以计划是这样的，趁它们睡着了我冲进去把它们全射死，对吗？”Tony问。

 

“这个计划我 _否决_ ，”Steve回复。“它们醉了。我们可以尽可能低调地解决这事，溜进去，拿起我们的东西带上Loki走，等它们发现他跑了的时候我们早就走了几英里了。”

 

“好吧，我的计划呢？比你的可有趣多多多多了，”Tony说。

 

Steve不满地看了他一秒后发话，“寡妇，你上。” 

 

“OK，”她答道。

 

Natasha悄无声息地踏过森林的地面，轻手轻脚地缓缓接近绑着Loki的那棵树，避开树枝枯叶堆等任何可能发出声音暴露她位置的东西。

 

“Loki，”她小声叫道，蹲在他面前轻轻拍了拍他的脸，擦去他眉角的血迹，小心没碰到太阳穴处狰狞的淤青。“快醒醒。”

 

Loki静静呻吟了一声，睁开眼，看着四周，一脸茫然。“出什么事了？”

 

“我们不能发出太大动静，OK？你半夜被山怪抓走了。我现在就给你松绑，”Natasha绕道树后开始想办法解开牢牢捆住他双手的粗大绳结。

 

“我头疼，”他轻声抱怨了一句。

 

“看起来它给你的那下挺狠的，”Natasha说，与此同时绳结终于解开了。“你能走吗？”

 

“我想可以，”Loki揉了揉手腕，被绳子勒住的部位泛起了粉色的勒痕。他接过Natasha的手，在她的帮助下站起身，然后将手指插进发间，摸到脑袋上正在鼓起的巨大肿块时他的表情抽搐了一下。

 

“我们还得取回Clint的弓和队长的盾，”Natasha说着环视四周。“那两样东西到底在哪？”

 

“貌似矮人正搂着弓，”Loki小声说。

 

“该死，”Natasha回道。“好吧，这事儿可能比我预想中要困难一点。你看到盾牌了吗？”

 

“在山怪身边，”Loki低声说，“但应该问题不大。你去取弓的时候我可以去取盾。”

 

Natasha蹑手蹑脚地接近矮人，而Loki则朝着山怪移动。在未弄醒怪物的情况下成功取回盾牌后她对Loki迅速竖了竖拇指，随后将注意力又转回到矮人身上。

 

弓在它胸口，一条胳膊随意地搭在其上，她凑近，恶臭的鼻息令她皱起了鼻子。她轻轻捏住它的手腕尽可能慢地抬起，随后将它的胳膊挪到一边，怪物含糊不清的梦呓吓得她停下了动作，还以为对方即将醒来，随后她谨慎地从他胸口拿走了弓。

 

Natasha扭头对他得意的举起弓，Loki爽朗地一笑，而仍旧躲在横在地上的圆木之后的复仇者们无声地庆祝了一番，Thor抓着Clint的肩膀激动地摇了摇。 

 

Natasha动身朝着树往回走，一脚踩在落叶堆中，浑然不知其下隐藏着一根枯树枝。 

_啪！_

 

“什么…”矮人被声音吵醒，边说边坐了起来。

 

眼看冲突不可避免，Thor和复仇者们从树后跳了出来，飞奔着前来助阵，Loki眼看着众人被藏在地面上的绳网提了起来一网打尽，树叶稀稀拉拉地往下掉。

 

矮人已经站了起来和Natasha扭打在了一起，它的力量弥补了矮小的身材，而山怪正在向Loki挪动，这时他意识到自己手里还拿着美队的盾牌。他转过身，以扔飞刀的手法将盾牌甩了出去，径直砸在了逼近的山怪头上，将其逼退，后者撞上一棵树后昏了过去。他没有它主人的技巧，于是盾牌并未像Steve使用时一般飞回来，而是在地上无用的弹了一下，最后落在了几步之外。

 

弓在Natasha手中被当成了棍棒使，她原地转身，给矮人的脑袋狠狠来了一下，把它打得东倒西歪，随后她腾空跃起，双膝顶向对方的后背。

 

“把绳子拿来，”她大喊一声，依然牵制着呼吸困难的矮人，后者正挣扎着喘气，Loki朝她走去，她接过他手中的绳子把矮人的四肢牢牢捆了起来。

 

“你会为此付出代价的，”矮人气喘吁吁地说，依然在努力把空气吸进肺里。

 

“堪称教科书式的表现，特工Romanoff，”Loki站到她身旁夸道。

 

“你也不差，”Natasha耸了耸肩。

 

“你们要是不忙能不能先把我们从这儿放下去，”仍然高高挂在树上来回晃动的绳网内传来Bruce的喊声。“Thor快把我压扁了。”

 

“对，”Tony大喊，“还有我都不想问是谁的裆部快贴上我的脸了。”

 

“请原谅，”Loki说完召唤出匕首，走到正在半空中晃来晃去的用于平衡的大圆石旁。他利索地切断绳索，绳网一松，随后复仇者们摔了一地，场景令他捧腹。

 

“我甩出了你的盾，”Loki说着伸手拉起了Steve。

 

“我看到了，甩的不错。”

 

“不过我没法像你那样让它飞回来，这一定需要很厉害的技巧。”

 

“等我们回家后也许我能教你怎么甩，”Steve说。

 

“那真是太棒了，谢谢。”

 

“你受伤了吗，弟弟，”Thor说着走了过来。

 

“一处小擦伤。很快就会好，”Loki回道，在Thor想进一步检查伤口时嘘了一声让他收手。“别小题大做了，我又不是小孩子。”

 

“你的体力还能带我们去赫瓦格密尔吗？”Thor问。

 

“是的，我没事。我的魔法似乎一晚上恢复了不少，”Loki说。

 

“那你昨晚怎么不用魔法脱身？”Clint问道。

 

“被人偷袭打昏了再要用魔法有点难度，”Loki回复。“来吧，我们得找到通道的路口。不远处有个山洞可以为我们所用。”

 

“对，而且沿路有果树，所以我们可以在进入通道前吃点东西，”说着Thor转身跟上Loki朝营地外走去。

 

“我们现在开始吃森林里的果子了？”Bruce说，继兄弟俩之后，众人纷纷步入了树林。“我感觉自己变成贝爷了。”

 

“我不吃虫子，”Tony说，“我也不喝任何人的尿。”

 

* * *

 

 

“你刚才很勇敢，弟弟，”Thor按着Loki的肩膀笑着说。“我很为你骄傲。”

 

“谢谢，Thor，”Loki努力掩饰嘴角勾起的狡猾笑容，待他确定所有人都已经绕过拐角，再也看不见营地时，解除了矮人和山怪的魔法分身。 

 

* * *

  

“我完全不知道这东西叫什么，”Tony赶路的同时又吞了一大口手中的粉色水果，一边胳膊夹着行李箱“但这是我吃过最美味的东西。”

 

“我知道，这口感甚至都不太像水果，”Clint说。“有点像鸡肉。”

 

“把种子留着，”Tony说。“回去我要种这玩意儿。”

 

“Gunjna树要一千个中庭年才会结果，Stark”Loki捧着那捆Colfa树叶说道。“你有的等了。”

 

“好吧，总有一天我的曾曾曾子孙会感谢我的，因为这玩意儿太赞了。”

 

* * *

 

面前的小路豁然开朗，阳光透过繁茂的树冠洒了下来。

 

“弟弟，”Thor兴奋地抓住Loki的胳膊。“我们有太久没走过这条路了。我都快忘了这地方了。”

 

“那个，我没忘，这就是我选择从这个山洞出发的原因，”Loki笑着说。“我知道你绝对禁不住诱惑。”

 

“谢谢你Loki， _谢谢_ ！”说着Thor沿路冲了下去。

 

“什么情况？”Steve问道。

 

“温泉！”Thor尖叫着朝冒着气泡的池子边跑去，边跑边解开盔甲。“谁最后一个下水谁就是山怪背上的烂疖子！”

 

在复仇者众人的围观下Thor把盔甲脱了个一干二净后跳入了池中，而Loki已经放下树枝，和他的靴子做起了斗争，他单脚跳了几下才把它们脱下，然后脱去了上衣。

 

“我们一路上不会再经过温泉了，所以除非你们想在尼福尔海姆冷冰冰的水里洗澡，我建议你们一起来，”Loki边说边脱裤子。

 

“你还穿着马裤？”Tony看着Loki身上其貌不扬的米色棉布短裤说，腰身和膝盖处分别带有抽绳。

 

“我的衬裤？”Loki摆弄着腰上的抽绳问道。“这叫布莱[1]。你该试试。比中庭的贴身衣物要宽松舒服的多。”

 

Loki似乎毫不在意有人围观，脱去了底裤，Tony立刻抬手挡住Steve的视线，而后者皱了皱眉打开了他的手。

 

“你去吗？”Clint问Natasha。

 

“热水澡确实听起来很诱人，”她回道，歪过头正好看到Loki跳入池中，然后捧起一手池水泼在Thor脸上并咯咯大笑。

 

“我感觉自己像是在给两个超龄青少年当保姆，”Steve看着爬出温泉池的Thor说道，后者再次从岩石上砸进水中 ，把Loki的脑袋按进了水里。

 

“两个北欧神祇一丝不挂地打闹可不是天天能看到的景象，”Natasha说。

 

Tony脱下T恤，扯下牛仔裤，暴露了钢铁侠显然也没穿中庭紧身底裤的事实，于是Bruce很无语，“额…我看到了些不该看的东西。”

 

“你要是管不住他们，就加入他们，”Tony说完转身踏过石堆，直到泡入水中才放松警惕。“哇哦，你们几个真该下来。这超舒服的。这气泡蹭得我屁股好痒！”

 

下两个脱衣服的是Clint和Bruce，两人都选择留着底裤，随后Steve看到Loki在扭打中锁住了Thor的脑袋并一把按进了水中，即便Thor已经开始乱踢双脚无用地挣扎Loki也没有松手的迹象。

 

“你不会觉得他又黑化了吧，有吗？”Natasha问。

 

“Loki，我觉得你可以让Thor上来了，”Steve喊道。

 

“为什么？”Loki发问的同时Thor的动作开始变慢，最后终于停止了挣扎。

 

“我想他已经得到教训了。”

 

“好吧，”说着Loki一把将Thor拖出了水面，后者出水后咳出了一肺的水。 

 

“我会报复回来的，弟弟！”Thor大笑。

 

“你得先逮到我！”Loki尖叫一声钻进了水里，随后在池子另一边钻了出来。

 

“我有种感觉在阿斯加德长大就像是一场巨型的童子军营之旅，”Steve说，这时Natasha拉开了她夹克的拉链。

 

“哦别用这种眼神看我，”她说。“看看你周围，这里很美，而且我们不知道哪天才会再有机会干这种事。”

 

Steve看着依然穿着内衣的Natasha小心翼翼地走到水边，随后Loki挽起她的手帮她跨过了湖边的碎石。

 

“你也该下来Steve，”她一边躺下打湿头发一边喊道。“这水太舒服了。”

 

“Steve！Steve！Steve！”Tony开始反复喊道，于是在众人的起哄声中Steve翻了个白眼终于脱起了他的制服。

 

* * *

 

等到Loki和Thor熊够了也打闹完了，两人在热水里又泡了一个钟头，他们畅谈、欢笑，洗去旅途的疲惫，但很快启程的时候到了，于是众人再次踏上了林中的小路。这一次感觉不同了，没有了当天早些时候的忧虑，在前往通向他们旅途倒数第二个目的地的山洞的一路上充满了欢声笑语。

 

* * *

 

Thor看着走在他前方的Loki，和他并肩的Stark正轻声在他耳边说着什么。聊着聊着Tony的行李箱莫名其妙就到了Loki手中，这会儿两人正在小声交谈，并时不时朝身后偷瞄两眼，然后偷笑。Thor觉得自己好像听到了 _史莱姆，巨人和婚纱_ 。

 

“我让他戴上了面纱，还在他头顶上戴了个花环，”Loki小声说，而Tony正捂着嘴掩盖自己的笑声。

 

“你也许该和Stark讲讲你是怎么乔装成挤奶女工在中庭待了八年的故事，”Thor说，而Loki一阵坏笑。

 

“你当过挤奶女工？”Tony问。

 

“我确实当过，”Loki回道，并在兴致勃勃赶路的同时换了只手提行李箱。

 

“当了 _八_ 年？”

 

“我有软帽戴，”Loki说。“那相当适合我。”

 

“所以你留在地球上挤牛奶就是因为你喜欢那顶帽子？”

 

“那是顶 _相当_ 漂亮的帽子，”

 

“好吧，如果说率领外星人入侵地球那档子事儿都没让我把你当成疯子， _这——下_ 我可绝对认为你脑子有毛病了。”

 

“我脑子有毛病？”Loki开玩笑地推了Tony一把。“这话从某个明知基本有去无回还扛着武器飞去另一星域的人口中说出来还真搞笑。”

 

“而这话从一个自己往虫洞里跳的人口中说出来不免有点牵强。”

 

“我没跳…”Loki反驳，随后他顿了顿，回想自己的行为后说道，“嗯嗯，这点也许你说的确实没错。”

 

Thor继续跟在后面没去打扰两人，很高兴看到自己的弟弟能开开心心地享受与他人的相处，但很快前路一转，随即众人听见了湍急的水声。

 

* * *

 

“哇哦，这景象真壮观，”Bruce惊叹道，众人正站在一帘高达几百尺的宏伟瀑布底端，水雾中悬挂着一道巨大的彩虹，横跨在布满植被的山谷间。

 

“山洞就在瀑布后面，”Loki说。“我建议你们进去的时候要小心再小心。”

 

“只要我们注意脚下的石头，所有人手拉手应该就没问题了，对吧？”Steve问道。

 

“哦，我担心的不是进山洞的路，队长，”Loki说。“我担心的是住在山洞里的数量可观的毒蛇。”

 

“蛇？”Clint问。

 

“ _毒_ 蛇？”Tony从Loki手中一把抢过自己的行李箱扔到地上，并踩开了搭扣。

 

“我弟弟开玩笑的，”Thor说。“你不该这样玩弄凡人，弟弟。你知道他们不喜欢这样。”

 

“对不起，”Loki说完得意一笑，没有半点悔过的样子。“这习惯很难改掉。”

 

“所以没有蛇？”Tony问道，放下心松了一口气。

 

“蛇？没有，”Thor说。“是 _水蛭_ …”

 

“水蛭？”Tony的表情一抽。

 

“吾友们，”Thor说，“出发去赫瓦格密尔了。”

 

Tony看着Thor和Loki朝着瀑布而去，随后当Steve从他身旁经过时问了句，“真的假的？他刚刚是不是说那山洞里全是水蛭？”

 

“闭嘴，Tony，把你那该死的战甲穿上，”Clint说着穿过瀑布走进了山洞之内。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中注释：
> 
> [1]Braies：萨克森语，指口袋状的宽松衬裤。


	6. 一个都不能少

“水蛭！”Tony嚷嚷着跳出了秘密通道的出口，那是一滩已经风干的透亮树脂，包裹在一棵枯木的一侧。

 

“冷静点Tony，”Steve说。“你手上就一只。”

 

“它们跑我盔甲里去了！ _它们！在！我的！盔甲！里面！_ ”

 

“哦，”Steve说，而Tony已经动手开始卸除盔甲，努力在找能让其从身上分离的那个机关。

 

随着装备退去，吸附在Tony胳膊上和脖子上的几十只黑色鼻涕虫状生物显露了出来。

 

“我滴个神，我要晕了，”Tony说，就在他动手准备打掉它们的时候，所有水蛭都化为一团团小小的绿色烟雾消失了，而Loki在他身后窃笑了一声。

 

“你小子！”Tony指着Loki发出尖锐的叫喊声。

 

“只是开个玩笑，”Loki一脸无辜地说。

 

“我要宰了你！”Tony掐着Loki的喉咙怒吼道。

 

“你得多用点劲，凡人，”Loki咯咯直笑。但随着Stark手上的力道越来越大，Loki感觉到了窒息，他尖声道，“住手！住手！”

 

“好了，别再闹了，”说着Steve掰开Tony掐着Loki脖子的那只手，然后指着Tony发话道，“你和Thor走前面。”又指着Loki说，“你和我一起走后面。”

 

“遵命，老爹，”在Tony的嘀咕声中众人再次启程。

 

“你该感到高兴，Stark，”Thor说，众人正沿着一片死寂的林间小道在赶路，脚边萦绕着一层薄雾。“Loki只对他喜欢的人玩一些无伤大雅的恶作剧。”

 

“我的心都快从胸口跳出来了，怎么都不觉得无伤大雅，”Tony说。“你怎么知道他没有要害我的意思？”

 

“那个，你还活着，不是吗？”

 

“等我回家之后要创造一款反Loki装甲，把他的脑袋拧下来。”

 

“Loki曾经身首异处，”Thor说，“所以如果你的恶作剧需要帮手我可以效劳。”

 

“你打算帮我一起把你弟弟的脑袋拧下来？”Tony问。

 

“我相信Loki一定能体会其中的乐趣，”Thor说。“等他把头接上之后。”

 

“妹的，”Tony连退几步远离Thor，“亏我还以为 _他_ 是你们家唯一的疯子。”

 

* * *

 

Loki刻意扩大了步幅，没多久之后他就成功穿过人群再次挤到了Thor身边。

 

“弟弟，”Thor招呼道。“重返尼福尔海姆也不失为一件乐事。”

 

“是的，很久都没来过了，”Loki回道，他的双手背在身后，拖着步子高高兴兴地走着，踢起一片片厚厚的尘土和腐木。 

 

“我刚刚在跟Stark讲述你年少时期在中庭的许多冒险。”

 

“我真心希望你能表现出些许礼貌，别大肆宣传你那些 _猎艳_ 经历。”

 

“猎艳？”Tony问。

 

“早年Thor曾与不少中庭少女做过各种荒唐事，”Loki咧嘴一笑。

 

“这和礼貌有什么关系，弟弟？”Thor问。

 

“所以说不准哪天地球上会有一群小Thor四处乱跑？”

 

“可能性很高。”

 

“那小Loki呢？”

 

“我当挤奶工的时候怀过几个孩子，是的。”

 

“ _怀_ …就像你是孩子他妈？”

 

“那个，挤奶工基本都是女的，没错。”

 

“行了，这个话题到此为止，卡，卡，卡，”Tony说着连忙退到一旁。

 

“Loki，别再戏弄Stark了，”Thor说，而Loki的嘴角勾起了一道弧线。

 

“所以这不是真的？”Tony问。“谢天谢地，因为这事儿就算是我听着都觉得很诡异。”

 

“哦，这是真的，”Thor回复。“我只是觉得你不是很想听这些。”

 

“那么 _总而言之_ …”Tony努力把话题往不那么惊悚的方向带，“在被你打断之前我们在讨论一周七天的说法和北欧神的之间关系。”

 

“哦是嘛，”Loki说，而Tony很难不注意到对方眼角细微的抽搐。

 

“所以星期三是以你父亲命名的…而星期四是Thor。”

 

“然后星期五是Frīgedæg，或者 Frigga的日子，意味着这是以我们母亲的名字命名的，”Thor补充。

 

“然后就说到了 _你_ ，貌似没有一天是以你的名字命名的，”Tony问。“那么为什么会这样？怎么 _会_ 出现这种情况？”

 

“我完全不清楚，”Loki答道，又是一阵抽搐。“我从来没深究过这个问题。在我看来这貌似无关紧要。”

 

“其实有一天属于你，弟弟。”

 

“不许提 _那_ 天，”Loki怒斥。

 

“但愚人节是中庭最伟大的传统节日之一，弟弟。”

 

“哦 _对_ ，一个人们会把糖和盐调包，假装企鹅会飞意面长树上的日子！ _真_ 有意思，”Loki大声抱怨。“中庭的恶作剧太低级了，简直是对我的侮辱！”

 

“被戳到痛处了，哈？”Tony脸上露出了狡黠的笑容。

 

“闭嘴，Stark！”Loki怒了，随即他停下脚步，“我去跟Steve聊天了。起码他是个亲切的同伴，不像你。”

 

* * *

 

Loki等所有人都超过他之后又一次回到了Steve身边。

 

“这么快就回来了？”Steve问。

 

“Stark很讨厌，”Loki说。“我想不通为什么之前没人把他从窗户扔出去过。”

 

“你才发现，哈？”Steve问，随后他笑笑。“Tony喜欢你，真的。”

 

“我不这么觉得，”Loki说。

 

“相信我，他喜欢，”Steve回应。“只是他的表达方式比较奇特。”

 

“嗯嗯嗯，”Loki回应。“有意思。”

 

* * *

 

尼福尔海姆的景色从幽暗的枯木森林变为了高耸的悬崖峭壁，来到山脚下的一行人此刻正站在一棵矮树下，仰望长着翅膀的生物腾空而起喷吐警告的火焰。

 

“有没有人跟我一样也开始感觉整个人都不太好了？”正当Tony开口发问时头顶传来了某种只能被称之为龙的生物的尖利叫声。

 

“我看见森林的时候就不太好了，”Bruce说。“这简直超越了我的底线。”

 

“我们像是走进了地狱，”Natasha说，冷风吹得她一阵哆嗦。

 

“不，吾友们，”Thor轻笑一声说道。“地狱在尼福尔海姆另一头。我们不去那里。”

 

“那我们要去哪儿？”Steve问。

 

Loki指了指山上开口道，“我们上那里。”

 

* * *

 

山很高，顶上云雾缭绕，但上山的坡度平缓，交织的山路直通山顶平台，据Loki所说，在那里他们绝对能找到值得捕猎的火龙。

 

* * *

 

“你要我们去 _那儿_ ？”Bruce从躲藏的巨石后探出个脑袋观察火龙的驻扎地，上百头像鸟一样吱吱喳喳的生物栖息在枯枝构筑的巢穴中，而Loki点了点头。 

 

“你认真的？”Clint问。“疯了吗？”

 

“照治疗师们的说法，没有，”Loki回复。“好吧，已经好了，不管怎样。”

 

“计划是什么？”Tony问。

 

“计划？”Loki问。

 

“你没个计划吗？”Steve嘶声。

 

“我们之前从来没抓到过火龙，”Thor说。“但听说有人尝试过。”

 

“ _尝试？_ ”Steve问。

 

“没有活口，死无对证，”Thor的坦白吓得Steve下巴差点掉下来。

 

“所以说你不觉得这个 _小小的_ 知识点很重要？”Tony问。“也就是所有尝试过猎龙的人都 _死了_ ？”

 

“曾经踏上过这一征途的所有人都没有像我们这般杰出的队伍，”Thor自豪地说。“我坚信我们将是完成这一壮举的第一人，而我们的名字将成为传奇流芳百世！”

 

“我宁可继续当个在世传奇，谢了，”Tony说。

 

“各位，这件事势在必行，”Natasha说。“我们辛辛苦苦来到这里怎么能因为…几百头喷火的巨龙就退缩。”

 

“带 _剧毒_ 的喷火巨龙，”Tony提醒她。

 

“有年龄限制吗？”Steve问道。“我们不是必须抓条成年的回去，对吧？”

 

“就算是一颗火龙蛋也足够了，”Loki建议。“打劫过火龙巢穴的人也没一个活下来的。”

 

“所以我们可以用这些Colfa树枝引开成年火龙然后偷一颗蛋？”

 

“对，”Loki说。“如果有用。”

 

“我记得你说过这些树枝能让它们更容易被捕获？”

 

“只是 _据说_ 这有用，”Thor说。“从来没有活口回来证明它们真的有用。”

 

“好吧，别管树枝了，”Steve说。“我可不想在被围攻的时候再发现树叶不管用。”

 

“我们都要没命了，”Tony说。“我只是想表明这一点。”

 

“闭嘴，Tony，”Natasha喝道。

 

“我要是死了，我想穿着盔甲下葬，而且要在市内为我树一座 _巨大_ 的雕像。你们一定要确保帮我落实。不过你们也没法嘱托任何人了因为大家都要死了！”

 

“好了，要不Clint，你，寡妇和Tony去对付离我们最近的那些。Bruce你可以武装起来，然后你和Thor确保我们身后没有追兵，最后Loki，你跟我来，我们去拿蛋？”

 

“对付？”Loki问。

 

“射它们，杀了它们，”Clint回道。

 

“哦不，不， _不_ ，你们不能这么做，”Loki否决道。“Hela禁止任何人在她的领地内屠龙。相信我，惹毛她绝对 _没有_ 好处。”

 

“于是没有计划，而且我们还不能杀它们？”Tony说。“这真是 _太棒了_ 。”

 

“我有个主意，”Loki说。

 

* * *

  

“那么每个人都清楚自己的任务了，对吧？”Loki问，而复仇者们点了点头。

 

“我想是时候放另一个家伙出来玩会儿了，”Tony对Bruce说。

 

“我猜可以趁这个机会试试衣服上那道伸缩咒语效果如何，”Bruce说。

 

“没错，我还挺期待看到Hulk穿皮夹克的样子，”Tony边回复边打开盔甲箱，并插入双手，让盔甲流畅地覆盖至他的全身。

 

Bruce让变化支配了自己的身体，他的肌肉开始膨胀，皮肤转开始发绿，随着他的体型不断增长，他的衣服也随之变大，最终变成了一个身穿牛仔裤和夹克的高大绿色身影。

 

“我想我们可以认为咒语成功了，”Loki欣赏着自己施咒的成果。“你用这身打扮出现在公众场合无疑要得体多了。”

 

Hulk低头打量了自己一番，伸出他裹着皮革的胳膊。

 

“ _Hulk不喜欢！_ ”他大吼一声把夹克从身上扯了下来，碎成两半的破夹克掉到了山的一边。

 

“哦老天，”Loki说。“这和我想的有点不一样。”

 

“我的夹克！”Clint一声惨叫。“我超喜欢那件夹克的。”

 

“它附过咒，你忘了吗，”Loki捡起两半衣服，将破损处拼在一起，随后他们看到发光的魔法触须开始缠绕破损的缝隙，将夹克的两半重新缝合起来。“好了。跟新的一样。”

 

“谢谢，”Clint接过Loki扔来的夹克穿上，并拉上了拉链。

 

“准备好了吗？”Thor问道。

 

“我们行动吧，”Steve回应。

 

* * *

 

 

Thor跳起来向平地冲去，被闯入者激怒的火龙张着大口尖声嘶叫。经过左躲右闪终于来到龙群栖息地中央的Thor向天高举起妙尔尼尔，数道壮观的闪电应声而降，在地面上劈开一道道裂口，受惊的兽群在惊恐中盘旋飞上了天空。

 

“行动！”Steve的喊声未落Clint已经手握四支箭矢站了起来。待Loki逐一附魔后他将其搭至弓弦之上，越过飞翔的龙群射向它们身后。每一支箭都拖着一道发光的绿色尾巴，就在箭矢飞过鸣叫的兽群身边时Loki开始拖拽，收拢魔法触须的末端将火龙困在一张发光的魔法巨网中。

 

“你拖住它们了？”Steve问道。

 

“上！”Loki喊道，并紧皱着眉头拼命牵制住力图挣脱魔法巨网的龙群，它们疯狂拍打翅膀，在天空中喷出一团团火焰。

 

Natasha和Clint站在Loki左右保护他，与此同时Steve，Hulk和Tony一跃翻过山脊，从零星几头拒绝离巢的火龙之间突破，猛砸飞扑而来的火龙的正脸。

 

“这里！找到了！”Steve大叫着在一个毫无防护的龙巢边刹停。“一个蛋还是两个？”

 

“最好拿两个，留一个备用，”Tony说，这时Hulk一拳打上一头火龙的鼻子，对方打了个喷嚏，蹒跚退了几步后低声呜咽了起来。

 

“我们得加快速度，”Thor大吼着从平地另一头跑到了他的伙伴们身边。“Loki牵制不了那些野兽多久了。”

 

Steve拿起两颗龙蛋，用单臂捧在胸口，说道，“我们走。”

 

越来越多的火龙离巢向复仇者们扑来，众人被迫边打边撤。Tony对着阻挡他们去路的六头火龙发射了一连串定向导弹，并在距离它们脸部几寸的地方引爆，生物被逼退，惊恐地喷着鼻息。

 

* * *

 

Loki持续操控着魔法巨网，火龙的挣扎加深了他眉间的褶皱，迫使他动用更多力量困住龙群。

 

“小心！”Natasha惊叫道，一头火龙在他们头顶掠过，它已经收起脖子顶出胸部，准备向他们喷火。

 

Natasha举枪朝巨兽空放了几枪，指望枪声能将其吓跑，而Clint则用爆炸箭矢引巨兽扭头，让火焰偏离了目标。

 

“干得漂亮，”Natasha说。

 

“谢谢，”Clint回复。

 

“小心身后！”Loki尖叫，他的双眼牢牢锁在正向平地另一头突围的复仇者们身上。

 

* * *

 

Steve举起盾牌挡开了一阵火焰的攻击却没能护住下半身，被一头火龙钻了空子咬伤了大腿，它的尖牙深深扎在腿中。

 

“不！”在Thor的叫喊声中Steve摔倒在地，一颗龙蛋从怀中滑落，磕上岩石碎成了两半。

 

火龙一松开Steve，Hulk的拳头就击中了它的正脸，嚎叫的巨龙被甩到了平地另一头，鼻血直流。Steve疼的大叫，但仍把仅剩的那个龙蛋紧紧捧在胸口。

 

“毒液伤不了他，对吧？”Tony问。“他可是个超级士兵，血清会保护他的？”

 

“就连我都扛不住火龙之毒，Stark，”Thor回道。“那毒性很烈。”

 

“我能帮他，”Loki出现在众人身旁，手中仍旧拽着维持巨网的魔法触须。

 

“弟弟，你不该出现在这里，”Thor说。“你现在无法保护自己，这不安全。”

 

“我们一直在劝他，”Clint和Natasha也到了，“但他就是听不进去。”

 

“我能帮他，”Loki嘶声。“你我都很清楚要是我们不想办法他必死无疑。”

 

“你能治好他？”Tony问。

 

“我能，”Loki答道，“但期间巨网可能会破，而火龙会挣脱束缚。”

 

“来吧，”Tony说。“如有必要我们会杀出一条路。”

 

“不，这不安全，”Steve喘着粗气，脸上一层薄汗面色惨白，他将龙蛋递给Natasha。“带上蛋。走。”

 

“这恐怕我做不到，”说着Loki在Steve身旁蹲下，将魔法触须换到左手，那就像绑住气球的绳子一样飘在半空。“你知道，我和自己约定过只要能帮上忙就不会再袖手旁观看着他人受苦。”

 

“动手！”Tony再次大喊。

 

Loki将右手放在Steve的腿上，随后闭上双眼，将能挤出的剩余魔法注入伤口，他的意识在血肉中搜寻直到找到毒素的所在。

 

“这可能会有点疼，”Loki轻声说，随后，当体内的毒素被魔法灼烧时Steve尖声叫了出来。

 

他们头顶的魔法网开始闪烁，它的强度在变弱，多处出现了小漏洞，然后一部分火龙率先挣脱了束缚。

 

“各位，网要破了，”Clint喊道。

 

“闭嘴让他治疗，”Tony说。

 

地面上的火龙正在重组队形，已经聚起了一小群，向平地这一边挺进。

 

“有头顶上那些生物我没法召唤闪电把它们吓走，”Thor说。“你得抓紧时间，弟弟。”

 

Loki点点头，仍旧双目紧闭，随后他皱起眉头集中精神，并使出了全力。众人头顶的巨网开始变化，燃起耀眼的火光，随着渗入血管之中燃烧毒素的魔法开始以指数级增长，Steve再次尖叫了出来。

 

Loki的双手周围开始泛起绿光，“我勒个去！”Tony说着倒退了一步，光芒开始扩散，经由手臂包裹住Loki和Steve两人。光芒越来越耀眼直到复仇者们不得不遮住双眼以免被跳动的光源灼伤，随后，就像一颗爆发的恒星，在一阵回荡山谷的巨响中，一阵光波向四面八方涌去。

 

Loki低头对Steve笑了笑，后者脸上的汗水已经消失，他的呼吸平稳，而大腿上的伤口也已经被粉色的新肉取代。

 

“你成功了，”Steve说。

 

“看起来是，”Loki说完，两眼一翻一头栽倒在Steve腿上，昏了过去，随后魔法巨网消失了，摆脱束缚的愤怒龙群发出了响彻天际的嘶叫声。

 

“Loki！”Thor大喊着将失去意识的弟弟搂入怀中。他转身对Hulk说，“Banner，你必须带他去安全的地方。带他去森林里，火龙不会跟进去的。”

 

Thor将Loki放入Hulk怀里，后者哼了哼鼻子后迈着跳跃的步伐向山下蹦去，很快就远离了盘旋在众人头顶的龙群。

 

Steve爬起身，接过Natasha手中的龙蛋后紧紧抱在胸前，并用他的盾牌护住。“我们撤。”

 

* * *

 

复仇者们花了一个小时才突破重围一路来到山脚。天空中乌云密布，兽群在Thor一波又一波的雷电攻击下顶着倾盆大雨落荒而逃。

 

“Banner！”终于来到林边的Thor呼喊着冲进了树林。“Banner，你在哪？”

 

“在这儿！”Bruce喊道，于是Thor顺着对方的声音来到了一处谷地，头顶粗壮的枯枝为他们挡去了大部分冰凉的雨水。

 

“弟弟，”说着Thor双膝着地蹲在Loki身边，而后者正倚着一棵树的树干，神志清醒，面带笑容，但眼周的黑气还是暴露了他究竟有多疲惫。“你还好吗？”

 

“我没事，”Loki虚弱地回复。“只是在我们启程前往阿斯加德前我需要休息一会儿。”

 

“你吓到我了，”Thor边说边温柔地抚摸弟弟的头发。“我还以为你伤到自己了。我从来没见过那种景象。”

 

Loki窃笑，“显然我以前从来没拼命努力过。”

 

“Thor！”远处一个声音喊道。

 

“我们在这里，吾友们！”Thor大喊，于是很快Steve和Tony也慢悠悠从森林里跑了出来。

 

“那是什么？”Thor问。“那道光？”

 

“我深入自己体内，然后发现了一个之前不知道的地方，”Loki说。“那里贮存着一种全新级别的魔法，势不可挡，即便只是碰触都非同凡响。”

 

“也许你不应该再这么做，”Thor说。

 

“只是一时过载而已，加以训练我应该能掌握它，”Loki说。“想象一下等我有能力控制它后能做的那些事。”

 

“我知道那是什么地方，还有为什么你之前无法触及，”Thor笑着说。

 

“什么？”Loki问道。

 

“那是你的快乐和做好事的意愿，”Thor认真地回复。

 

“哦，得了吧，”Loki大笑。“那是我听过的最荒唐的事了。”

 

“嘿各位，”说着Clint和Natasha也从林中走了出来，然后他将夹克递给了正瑟瑟发抖的Bruce。“什么情况？” 

 

“貌似Loki找到了他快乐的源泉，”Tony回答。

 

“不错，”Natasha回复。


	7. 和解只是开始 团结乃是进步 协作才是成功

“这是哪里？”Steve从一面落地镜中跌了出来，来到一间漆黑的屋子。

 

“我在阿斯加德的私人住所，”Loki回复。

 

“好大一面镜子，”Tony说。“我猜虚荣的人不止我一个。”

 

“我—我需要它来连通秘密路径，仅此而已，”正在点一座枝状大烛台的Loki脸颊微妙地一红。

 

“行，行，”Tony敷衍道，并扫视四周排满瓶子的书架和铺满笔墨和羊皮卷的桌面。“这地方不错，顺便说句。斯内普教授知不知道你偷了他的办公室？”

 

“什么？”Loki问。

 

“等我们回去后记得提醒我让你看哈利波特，”Tony说。“你肯定喜欢。”

 

“我们必须立刻前往王宫大殿，”Thor说。“为父王呈上这份礼物。”

 

* * *

 

众人抵达的消息很快传开了，不少阿萨神族已经聚集起来围观中庭的英雄。当看到Odin在守卫的护送下昂首步入正殿，站上众人面前的高台时，正殿上的复仇者们顿时觉得自己有点衣冠不整穿着寒酸。

 

“吾儿，”Odin的样子略显慌乱。“你们这么快就回来了？”

 

“是的，父亲，”Thor说。“我们收到了你紧急召唤我们和复仇者前往阿斯加德的消息。”

 

“ _紧急_ …消息？”Odin说。

 

“是的，父亲，就是您委托母亲向我传达的那条，”Thor说。“我们已经尽快赶来了，而且沿路经历了一场伟大的冒险。这对我们 _所有人_ 都是一次无比美妙的加深羁绊的经历。”

 

“ **啊** …”Odin脸上露出豁然开朗的笑容。

 

“是什么事如此紧急，父亲？”Loki问。“是不是有战争的威胁？”

 

“额…”Odin看了看周身，随后摊开手说道，“正殿重新装修过了。是不是看起来金碧辉煌？”

 

“但，”Loki看着精心装饰的金色高墙，它依然是那面精心装饰的金色高墙，“这与先前并无二致。”

 

“哦，不，”Odin说。“这金色比之前敞亮 **多** 了。难道不壮观吗？”

 

“非常壮丽，父亲，”Thor回道。

 

Steve发现Thor和Odin相视一笑，脸上均带着一种心照不宣的古怪神情，于是扭头对Natasha说，“是我想多了，还是我们被耍了？”

 

“你是指什么？”

 

“我发誓Odin刚对Thor使了个眼色。”

 

“我不知道，队长，”Natasha说。“他就一只眼，很难说。也许只是在眨眼。”

 

“我们经历了一段史诗般的征途，还为您带来了一件分量十足的战利品，”说完Thor挥手示意Clint来到高台前。

 

手捧龙蛋的Clint走上前,当他站到Odin面前将龙蛋放到对方等待的双手中时，脸上一道道污垢和靴子上的烂泥让他莫名有点难堪。

 

“一颗火龙蛋！”Odin高呼，随即人群中传来抽气声。“我从未收到过如此美妙的战利品。谢谢，复仇者们，我很骄傲我的两个儿子能有幸与你们以友人和同伴相称。”

 

Odin将龙蛋交给守卫带走时Clint退了回去。

 

“吾儿，很高兴你们回家，”Odin庄严地说道，然后他转向复仇者。“我同样也要向我们的新朋友致以问候，复仇者联盟，中庭的英雄，现在，我向你们致以与勇敢高尚的阿斯加德勇士同等的敬意。今晚我们将举办一场盛宴，你们的英勇事迹将广为流传。”

 

Odin昂首阔步离开大殿时复仇者们站了起来，不是很懂这种场合下的该如何表现才礼貌得体。

 

“来吧，”Loki说。“得给你们找个休息的地方，再找些干净的衣服。以我们现在的样子去参加宴会有失体统。”

 

就在Loki带领全队向门口走去的时候Steve一把拉住了Thor的胳膊，“我能跟你说句话吗？”

 

“当然，”Thor说完转身对Loki说道，“带其他人先去浴室。我们很快就过去找你们。”

 

“好吧，”Loki回复，并继续朝门外走去。

 

等门一关Steve就扭头对Thor道，“整件事是不是你设计的？”

 

“ _什么_ ？”Thor挑眉摆出了他最无辜的表情。

 

“我看到了你爹脸上的表情。你说到紧急消息的时候他一头雾水。真的是他让我们来的吗，还是说都你捏造的？”

 

Thor的肩膀垮了下来，“父亲并没有给我消息。”

 

“我就知道，”Steve一声大笑。“我就知道有人在搞鬼，只是没想到那个人是你。”

 

“你会告诉其他人吗？”

 

“我想最好还是让这件事烂在肚子里。”

 

Thor点点头，Steve正要离开时他开口道，“你不会告诉Loki的，对吧？”

 

“他不知道？”

 

“不，他以为这次旅途是他的主意，”Thor说。“我可以说是…给了他一些暗示。你要是生气他骗了你，那就怪我吧。”

 

“所以绑架事件？”Steve问。“是假的？”

 

“对，我猜是，不过是我暗示Loki给你们一个为他而战的理由可能会有帮助。”

 

“他真的救了我的命吗？”

 

“那不是假象，”Thor说。“可以作为他真心想改过自新的证明。为了救你他不惜冒了生命危险。”

 

Steve轻笑了一声，“你这狡猾的家伙，居然骗过了邪神。”

 

“你让我别无选择，吾友，”Thor说。“我们小的时候Loki很敏感，过于敏感不适合阿斯加德这种地方。我们剥夺了他的善良，并毁了它，于是现在我必须帮他好起来。”

 

“阿斯加德真的存在死刑吗？”Steve问。

 

“不，”Thor坦白。“我觉得要是我不那么说你们绝对不会让他加入。对于欺骗一事我深感抱歉，但我爱我弟弟，为了他我什么都愿意做。如果Loki选择留在阿斯加德，我会跟他一起留下。”

 

“哇哦，等等，”Steve说。“他想留在这里？”

 

“对，他努力做好事却没人领情的时候曾经很不安，”Thor说。“他担心遭到拒绝会让他的旧病复发。”

 

“我们只是担心这一切都是骗局，他之前的所作所为让我们很难信任他，但现在我们认清了他，也见识到了他的能力，不会再发生那种事了，”Steve说。“行了，我们需要你们。两个都要。”

 

“队长，我深爱着中庭，曾经发过誓要守护它，但如果我必须做出选择，我会把Loki放在第一位，”Thor说。“你得理解凡人的生命转瞬即逝，1000年后我们仍将活着，而你们却早已离世。我不能因为对你们星域的喜爱而让Loki忍受那么长时间的痛苦。”

 

“劝劝他，让他跟我们回去，我保证一切都会改观的，”Steve说。

 

“我会的，”Thor说，“但你必须向我保证你们不会再排挤他。”

 

“以童子军的荣誉起誓，”Steve说。

 

“我完全不明白你在说什么，”Thor回道。

 

“哦，”Steve说，“意思是我保证。”

 

“太好了，”Thor说。“你能帮我一个忙吗？”

 

* * *

 

Natasha非常喜爱他们给她穿的这条裙子。浅褐色的长裙镶嵌着刺绣，搭配精美的蕾丝，在她走动时在身后优雅地摆动。

 

“真希望穿那条裙子的是我，”身穿厚重阿萨盔甲的Tony正浑身不自在地坐着，在他表态不想跟其他人一样穿休闲的着装，而是想要Thor那种类型的装扮后，他们给他弄来了这身行头。“穿着这玩意儿我连气都喘不过来。”

 

“抱歉，Stark，”说着Thor坐到巨大宴会桌边正对Tony那张座椅中，给自己又倒了杯红酒。“那套盔甲是为尚未成年的男性准备的。”

 

“从青少年专柜买的？”Natasha问道。

 

“他没得选择，”Loki咯咯直笑。“他太矮了根本穿不了成年男性的盔甲。”

 

当他们入席时Loki并没有选择Thor左侧他常坐的那个位置，而是坐到了Tony身旁，这令Thor略感惊讶，但他发现观察他弟弟和Stark之间的互动是件既令人着迷又筋疲力尽的事。

 

起初两人只是单纯地聊天，Loki介绍各种阿斯加德佳肴的名称，点明肉菜的最佳切法，还有食物的搭配方式。在Tony搭错肉菜和汤汁又死不悔改的时候两人曾经提高过嗓门，Loki还撅起了嘴，两手抱胸，但没过多久两人就又像一对害羞的闺蜜似的咯咯直笑，貌似是在私底下笑话Volstagg。

 

就在Thor与母亲礼貌交谈时席间传来了一声巨响，Tony一口啃上某种他根本无心了解的生物的烤腿肉，然后被喷了一脸。Loki指着清理脸上绿色粘稠物的Stark笑得乐不可支。 

 

“别逼我把你们两个分开！”Steve的威胁引来了Loki和Tony两人相似的眼刀。两人继续用餐，但很快就开始窃窃私语秘密谋划，然后突然间，Steve的酒变成了蛇撒了一桌后爬走了。

 

又是一顿说教后两人回归了闲聊，随后没过多久Loki尖叫了一声“我讨厌你！”并在座椅中背过身，他抱着胳膊，故意不去搭理Stark。

 

“好吧，”Steve说。“等我们回去后绝对不许你们两个再坐在一起。”

 

“我弟弟也许不会回中庭了，”Thor说完对应他所求引出这一话题的Steve点头致谢。

 

“ _什么_ ？”Tony问。“你不回去了？”

 

Loki在座椅中转了个身，静静回道，“我在考虑留在阿斯加德。”

 

“但你必须得回去，”Tony说。“你还没看过哈利波特呢。”

 

“你说过要帮我所有的衣服都附魔的，”Bruce补充道。

 

“还有我的偏离咒呢，”Clint问。“你说过等我们回去后会花功夫研究的。”

 

“我记得你想让我教你怎么扔我的盾牌？”Steve问。

 

“这—这个，”Loki一时语塞，“反正我也得送你们回去。我可以待一阵子，顺便考虑接下来做什么。”

 

* * *

 

Heimdall一直关注着中庭，承诺如果那里发生必须要他们出面的情况会及时告知，但所幸地球并未遭外星人，僵尸或机器人入侵，于是这让他们在辛苦的旅途后有了几天的时间休养生息。

 

Steve，Natasha和Clint加入了Thor与阿斯加德勇士们的切磋，在学习新的打斗技巧的同时也传授对方一些新招式作为回报。

 

Bruce喜欢和治疗师们待在一起，了解他们的魔法药水和治疗草药，他希望可以带一些回去帮忙治疗地球上的疾病。

 

Tony带着Loki进治疗室的时候Bruce正在学习如何制作促进烫伤处皮肤再生的药膏，两个人都已喝的烂醉，Loki还留着鼻血。

 

“你们到底出什么事儿了？”Bruce问。

 

“事实证明上次酒馆斗殴事件并非偶然，”Tony说。“Loki和酒馆八字不合。”

 

“我觉得很合得来，”Loki兴高采烈但口齿不清地说。“我的拳头和巨人那张脸简直天作之合！”

 

“对，只可惜他用脑门跟你的鼻子结合了，”Tony回道，然后转向Bruce，“他的毛病在于不知道什么时候该闭嘴。”

 

“你好意思说！”Loki怒道，他的声音不自然地拔高因为治疗师捏住了他的鼻子开始吟唱咒语。

 

“ _哦哦哦哦_ ，又变成挤奶小妹了，有没有？”

 

“闭嘴，Stark！”

 

“你才闭嘴！”

 

一直到治疗师念完咒语两人都没有停止拌嘴，血止住了，来到门外走廊上的两人仍旧喋喋不休。对两人的争吵终于忍无可忍的Bruce离开了治疗室，把屋子让给了回荡在走廊上的尖叫声和辱骂声。

 

* * *

 

“嘿，你们想不想看看昨晚Loki教会了我什么？”众人在宴会厅用早餐的时候Tony提出。

 

“是不是如何用你的脸去拦截拳头？”Clint的话招来了Loki的怒视。

 

“不，这可牛了。”Tony说。

 

“这是在大闹治疗室之前还是之后的事？”Bruce问道。

 

“什么？”Tony说。“哪有的事。我们只是开玩笑打趣而已。”

 

“玩笑？”Steve问。“地球上都能听见你的声音。”

 

“改天我来教你谩骂这门艺术，队长，”Loki说。“极其有意思。”

 

“那不是谩骂，Loki，”Thor说。“谩骂不会大声到吵醒半个王宫的人。”

 

“真的假的？没人想见识下我的本领吗？”Tony打了个响指，随即一团金红色的火光在他的手中闪现，所有人的下巴都掉了下来。“睁大你们的双眼看看吧。我能变出火了！”

 

“这是我弟弟昨晚教你的？”Thor问。

 

“我是个出色的老师，”Loki回道，带着一脸自鸣得意的笑容。“而且Stark悟性很高。”

 

“对，事实上他说的没错，科学和魔法本质上确实是同一事物，”说着Tony任由火光像蛇一般绕着他的手游走。

 

“接下来我准备教他如何扔火球，”Loki洋洋得意地说。

 

“我们全都死定了，”Clint说。

 

“等我们回去后记得提醒我务必组织一场消防演习，”Steve加了句。

 

* * *

 

几天之后，在Tony和Loki成功在阿斯加德的下水系统中消失12小时后，浑身发臭但是洋洋得意地扛着一具显然在城市地下生活了很长时间的无头生物的尸体再次现身时，众人决定是时候回地球了。

 

经过充足的休息Loki要直接带众人回地球完全没压力，在抵达Tony的卧室之后大家各自散去。Tony下楼去工作间检查战甲的损坏情况，Bruce带着治疗师给的草药去了他的实验室进行分析，Steve决定在洗了将近一周的公共澡堂后需要单独冲个澡，Thor径直去了厨房，打算给自己烤只鸡当半上午的点心，Clint和Natasha直奔PS，而Loki一个人在走廊里站了一会儿，不知道接下来该做些什么。

 

他决定回房看书，但很快就发现根本定不下心，他放松不下来，最终他不安地坐在床沿上回想旅途中发生的一切。Loki曾希望回来以后不会再像之前那样体会被人排挤的苦涩滋味，不会为了让自己好受点就产生打击别人的强烈渴望，但看起来他又一次被抛弃了。

 

他知道 _严格来说_ 此次他们去阿斯加德的路上他有撒谎也有作弊，他希望Thor和复仇者们永远都不会发现他一手策划被绑架的事只是为了看看他们是否会救他，而且他其实可以带他们直接从Tony的卧室透过闪亮的高墙穿越到王宫正殿，而不是辗转三大星域，但他是如此渴望赢得他们的好感。现在他又回到了中庭，被一丝莫名的恐惧缠住，他害怕一切还是老样子，而这一趟旅程白费了。

 

他慵懒地将手放在心口，回忆起在尼福尔海姆救治Steve的那个瞬间，还有他体内贮存着的那股魔力。在阿斯加德期间，他曾接触过它几次，像是胸中一处温暖明亮的空间，但现在，当他再次尝试寻找却发现它似乎暗淡了。想到Thor说过这是他做好事的意图，还有Tony将它比作他‘快乐的源泉’Loki就忍不住嗤笑出来，随后，当他意识到它的光芒不再那么明亮时他感受到了难以抗拒的恐惧。

 

敲门的声音吓得Loki弹了起来，随后门在吱嘎声中缓缓打开。

 

“我们能进来吗？”Steve问道，身后站着Tony。

 

“请，请进，”Loki回答。

 

两人进屋，然后Tony走到Loki桌边拿起了那张折叠工整的羊皮纸。

 

“据一位不愿意透露姓名的雷神所说，你曾经用一张纸记录过拯救的人头数，”说着Tony打开纸展示给Steve看。“你要不要来看一眼，这数据早就过期了。”

 

“我想我们得更新下，”Steve说。“你有笔吗？”

 

“桌上有羽毛笔，”Loki回复。

 

“现在我们来算一下。巨型椎鸟砸向我们的时候你救了我，所以加一条，”Tony拿起羽毛笔，倚着桌子在纸上画了一条线。

 

“然后我被火龙咬伤的时候你救了我，”Steve拿过Tony手里的笔又画了一条线。

 

Loki笑了，于是Tony说，“现在我们要不要重新把这玩意儿贴回墙上，然后我们帮你画满它？”

 

Loki站起身走到两人面前拿起Tony手中的纸。他对着纸的背面念了几句后将它贴到了墙上。

 

“你准备好演示如何用这些火球射击了吗？”Tony问。“我已经跟笨笨说了，在教学期间如果他喷我们我就拿它当靶子练。”

 

“很好，”Loki说。

 

“之后也许我们可以看下哈利波特第一部？”Steve询问。“我也没看过呢。”

 

“我很乐意，”Loki回复，同时脸上浮现出一抹笑容，突然间他感受到了久未尝过的希望的滋味。

 

* * *

 

“我真心开始认同那些个环保人士对海洋污染的看法了，”Tony正站在帝国大厦底下看着一只巨型章鱼的四只触角缠上摩天大楼，而它剩余的触角正在抽打警方的直升机示威。

 

“那鬼东西在陆地上到底是怎么活下来的？”Clint问。

 

“那怪物有魔法。我能感觉到，”Loki说。“很低级，极有可能是自学的，但显然效果非常好。”

 

“下任务吧，队长，”Natasha说。

 

“鹰眼，寡妇，回昆式机启动飞机，我马上过去，”Steve回应。

 

“好，好，队长，”Clint回道，随后转身朝着喷气式飞机往回跑。

 

“Hulk，Thor，Tony我要你们也上去。套路你们懂的，导弹、雷电、日常打砸。攻击它的眼睛，切断触角，想方设法撂倒它。”

 

“我是要留在这里吗？”看着其余复仇者一个个离开前去对付大章鱼Loki紧张地发问。

 

“如果你离得够近，有办法干扰它的魔法吗，这样我们可以干掉它？”Steve问。

 

“我相信可以，是的。”

 

“好，你跟我来。”

 

Loki坐在机舱尾部，手指按在胸口感受着剧烈的心跳，他的双手微微发抖。这一直是他想要的；一个证明自己价值的机会，他终于得到了。他没有被扔在街上，没有遭忽视或遗弃，当他深入体内挖掘时，他感受到那道明亮的魔法再次爆发出了活力。

 

“好了，我们直话直说，”驾驶舱传来Clint的叫声。“拿出你的本事吧。”

 

Loki站起身，深吸了一口气后朝机尾走去，随后Steve开口，“你准备好了？”

 

“是的。”

 

“别太紧张，你没问题的，”Steve说着拍了拍Loki的肩膀，随后说道，“来吧，我们去拯救更多生命。”

 

“我很乐意，”他回复，于是就在Steve拍下按钮打开机尾的舱门后，Loki对着生物使出了全力一击。

 

Fin


End file.
